Claro, una vida normal
by Sekai Okami
Summary: ¿Midorikawa es responsable? Su vida cambiará desde ese día, ¿cómo va a vivir sabiendo esto? Hiroto x Midorikawa, Goenji x Fubuki, Endou x Kazemaru y más parejas.
1. Chap 1 ¿Qué le pasó a Midorikawa?

**No sé, no estoy muy convencida de esto, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo?**

* * *

-¡Midorikawa, espera!-pedía un chico corriendo tras del nombrado a principio.

-Ya llegamos tarde, él nos está esperando...En fin, te aguantas.-contestó sin parar su rápido paso.

-¡Eres malo!-¡Un momento! ¿E-está siendo responsable? ¿Acaso eso es posible? Ryuuji Midorikawa jamás repito JAMÁS fue responsable, por lo que sus amigos saben, ¿por qué actúa así?

-No soy malo, Kazemaru, solo no quiero llegar tarde, seguro que los demás ya llegaron...-aumento su velocidad. Seguro que solo estaba soñando.

-¡Kazemaru despierta! Midorikawa nunca fue responsable, ¿acaso es...?-se decía el peliazul en la cabeza.-Ts, Mido, ¿te gusta...

-¡No!

-¡Pero si no dije a nadie!

-Sé quién vas a decir...

-¿Quién?

-Fubuki

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?-dijo perplejo, realmente era un sueño, ¡solo estaba soñando!

-Intuición, además, él es quien nos espera, por eso lo deduje...-respondió.-¡Mira allá está! Junto con Hiro-kun y Goenji-kun. ¡Apúrate Kazemaru!-salió disparado hacia allá dejando al peliazul solo, quieto y parpadeando una y otra vez como si dijese "WTF?".

-Hola, Fubu-neechan.-saludó pasando sus manos por el cuello del peliplata, haciendo que éste se sonrojara un poquito.

-Nee, no me asustes...-volteó un poco, lo suficiente como para ver al peliverde.-¿Endo y Kaze-chan no venían con ustedes?

-Nop, bueno, Kazemaru sí, pero Endou no.

-¿Ka-kazemaru? ¿Pero qué...?-quedó confundido al ver al peliazul con la mirada perdida, andando como un tonto y aún parpadeando.

-Estoy en un sueño, tranquilos.

-Estás despierto por si no sabías.-dijo Goenji dándole un golpe en la nuca.

-¡No hacía falta eso!

-Cierto, mejor paren los golpes e insultos, no empecemos como siempre.-habló la voz de la razón y paz, es decir Fubuki.

-Disculpen mi tardanza, me quedé tan dormido que me salía baba de la boca.-"saludó" el castaño con la respiración agitada.-Además, me encontré a Yuuka.

-¿QUÉ HACE ESA NIÑA SOLA?-gritó en forma de pregunta el hermano mayor de Yuuka.

-Dijo que quería ver a Atsuya.-respondió el castaño con una gota resbalando por su nuca, este día era de locos. Midorikawa responsable, Goenji protector, obvio, era su hermana, pero nunca se puso así antes. ¿Luego que viene? ¿Un Atsuya pacífico?

-Se va a meter en un gran lío, hoy Atsuya está de muy mal humor. Terumi-san lo plantó ayer.

-¿Son novios?-preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso no se enteraron? Creo que solo le dije a Mido-neechan y a Goenji-kun.

Allá pasaron una tarde estupendo, pero extraña, cada uno estaba raro a su manera. Se hizo de noche, ¿tan rápido? El tiempo se les pasó volando, así pues tuvieron que volver a sus casas, los ukes con los ukes y los semes pues con los semes.

{Con los Ukes}

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿quién les gusta?-empezó la conversación Kazemaru.

-Verdad, nunca hablamos de eso antes.-siguió el ojiaqua.

-¿Por qué quieres saber, Kazetilla?-preguntó el ojinegro en tono burlón.

-¿Kaze...tilla?

-Kaze: Kazemaru, tilla: cotilla. Por si no lo sabes, existe algo llamado imaginación, cosa que tu no tienes.

-¡Ya metiste la pata, Ryuuji Midorikawa!-volvieron a pelear, con toda esa discusión se olvidaron de la pregunta de Kazemaru.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, un comienzo es un comienzo, ¿no? Espero y les haya gustado**

**¿Merezco Reviews? ^^U (No, no me merezco Eso es una peste...TTwTT)**


	2. Chap 2 ¡Menuda Noticia!

**Aquí e capítulo dos... Creo que me quedará más largo que el anterior, no suelo tener mucha inspiración...**

* * *

-...-suspiró y dejó a los peleados solos.

-Tu Turu Turu~~-canturreaba una chica de más o menos 10 u 11 años de edad.-¡Shi-niichan!

-Hola, Yuuka-nee

-¿Por qué vas solo?

-Estaba con Kaze-chan y Mido-chan, pero estaban discutiendo y me fui.-contó lo sucedido a la pequeña.

-¿Cómo pueden tratarte así? Bueno, quieres dar una vuelta conmigo. Cuando llegué a casa estoy segura de que Shuu-niichan me regañará.

-Está bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?-preguntó tomando la mano de Yuuka.

-Ah... A ese parque tan bonito de allá.

-Vale.-Y salieron juntos hacia el lugar, allí se sentaron y pasaron un buen rato platicando. ¡Qué tranquilidad! Se escuchaba el aire pasar, un sonido relajante y a la vez sentías cosquillas en la oreja.

-Mejor nos vamos ya, ¿si?-preguntó Shirou levantándose de la banca.

-Está bien.-la pequeña hizo lo mismo, pero con una carita de pena.

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa y le damos excusas a Goenji-kun, ¿te parece?-acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-¡SÍ!-Así pues, dirigieron su rumbo a la casa de los Goenji, estaba a media distancia 10, 15 minutos caminando. La castaña llamo a la puerta.

-¿¡QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR YU...-paró en seco.-¿F-fubuki?

-Siento traerla tan tarde, pero se nos pasó el tiempo volando, ¿no es así, Yuuka?-Yuuka asintió.

-No pasa nada, anda Yuuka, entra...-la hermana menor hizo caso y entro, pero antes Goenji le susurró:-Cuéntame todo lo que te dijo y no le digo nada a papá.

-B-bueno, adiós, Goenji-kun.-se despidió._-¡Oh, no! Atsuya me va a matar... Bueno, tengo excusa y muy buena._-se tensó al recordar el mal carácter de Atsuya el día de hoy.

-Adiós, Fubuki... _¿Qué le pasa?¿Parece tenso?_-cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde estaba Yuuka. Y...

{Con Kazemaru y Midorikawa}

-¿Fubuki se fue?¿Hace cuanto?-preguntó Kazemaru al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba Fubuki (Sí, todo este tiempo habían seguido peleando)

-Se hartó de nuestras peleas y se fue. Creo que estuvo mal discutir aquí...-habló Midorikawa.

-Aquí nos separamos, adiós Mido.

-Adiós, Kaze.-el peliazul se fue recto y el ojinegro por la izquierda.-¿Cómo...?

_-¿Mido?_-un chico se encontraba junto a una chica de su edad, ya conocida por los dos.

-Oh, pero si es Señorito "Me como un helado a todas horas"-se burló aquella chica.

-No te metas con Mido-chan.-la empujó.

-No lo hagas...¡!-estaba alucinando, ¿pero esto como es posible? Ulvida había pegado a Hiroto y ella misma se dirigía a hacer los mismo con el peliverde.

-U-ulvda, ¿por qué...?

-¡No te incumbe, estúpido!-gritó enojada sin dejar de acercarse a Mido para pegarle con fuerza, todas sus fuerzas.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, esto no tiene que ver con él.-el pelirrojo se puso frente a Ulvida para proteger al adorable Midorikawa.

-¡Es todo por su culpa! Si él no existiera ahora mismo estaría saliendo contigo y seríamos felices.

-¡Estúpida! Yo nuca te he amado, ¿qué no te enteras? ¡Nunca vamos a salir juntos!

_-Hi-hiroto, ¿qué quieres decir con eso...?_-pensaba el peliverde asustado y temblando.

-¿Él... no tiene nada que ver? Él no tiene nada que ver, ¿no?-le dio una patada en la barriga a Hiroto y calló sobre el peliverde.-Adiós, Hiroto. Para siempre, ya nunca volveremos a vernos.

-¿Estás bien, Mido?-el ojinegro asintió aun asustado.-Siento todo esto... Es mi culpa, para compensarlo déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

-N-no hace falta, Hiro-kun...-el pelirrojo le extendió la mano.-¿Eh? S-sí...-correspondió tomando su mano para levantarse, aun que Midorikawa insistía en que no, Hiroto era taaaan pesado, que al final acabó por acceder.

{Al día siguiente en la escuela...}

-Gr-gracias por acompañarme ayer, Hiro-kun...

-No es nada, es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Además esa frase de Ulvida...

{Flash Back}

-Adiós, Hiroto. Para siempre, ya nunca volveremos a vernos.

{Fin Flash Back}

-Cierto, me asustó...

-¡Chicos!-se acercaba Fubuki con una mirada asustada e impactada.-Ulvida sale en las noticias, venid al Club de Fútbol.-todos salieron corriendo al Club.

-Se ha encontrado a una joven de 14 o 15 años de edad con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón.-informó uno de los presentadores de las noticias.

-Cierto, al parecer fue un suicidio, tiene el cuchillo en mano y mostraba una amplia sonrisa.-se acercó un hombre con papeles.-Nos acaban de llegar unos papeles, dice: Nombre: Ulvida. Edad: 15 años. Y sale una foto de ella de pequeña junto a un chico pelirrojo y otro peliverde.

-Esos son ustedes dos.-señaló a los chicos que tenían el pelo del color que antes se dijo.

-Pasando esta noticia, vamos a la sección de música.

-¡Sí!-gritaron Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Fubuki, esa era su sección favorita.

-Nos han informado de que Miku Hatsune Kagamine Rin y Len y Megurine Luka se pasarán este sábado a dar un concierto en la ciudad de Inazuma.

-¡Vienen Rin y Len! ¡No lo creo!-dijo el peliplateado con una súper sonrisa.

-¿Solo ellos? También Luka y Miku...-suspiraron contentos.-¡Vamos a ir! E iremos vestidos de...

-Rin y Len, que siempre vamos de Miku.-dijo Midorikawa con un puchero.

-¡Verdad, Kaze-chan! Este año toca Rin y Len.

-Pero es que... todos iremos de Rin...-de repente a el peliazul se le enciende una bombillita y mira decidido a Hiroto, Endou y Goenji que lo miraba como un bicho raro.-¡Ustedes se vestirán de Len!¡Y bailaremos Migikata No Chou! ¿O prefieren Magnet?

-No nos metas en esto...-suplicaba el castaño.

-Pues a mi me gusta mucho Len, yo me apunto.-afirmó el ojimarrón yéndose con los tres que hicieron la propuesta.

-Nee, yo también voy. Será divertido.-también fue Hiroto.

-Si me dejan solo pues yo voy también...-se dirigió el castaño a donde se dirigieron los otros dos.

-¡Sí! Por fin otro concierto, después de un año.-a el peliazul le salían corazones por los ojitos, ¡todo era hermoso para e´l, nada le estropearía ese día! Y mucho menos el del concierto.

* * *

**Creo que sí me salió más largo que el anterior, ¿qué tal? ¿Añadir a los Vocaloid 2 fue buena idea? Es que amo tantísimo Vocaloid**

**¿Merezco Reviews? (Por cierto, muchas gracias a Mx9-chan por dejarme un Review, como la gente suele decir, "Los Reviews son los que me alimentan" o "Sus Reviews me animan mucho a seguir" Realmente gracias3) Arigattô, Minna!**


	3. Chap 3 Y yo creía que comprar es normal

**Bien, aquí la conti pues, apenas he podido hacer algo, pues aquí en España son ahora mismo las 23:00, pero buaaano, algo es algo.**

* * *

{Ya después de clases}

-¡Venga, chicos!-gritaba Midorikawa caminando de espaldas.

-¡No andes así, te vas a chocar!-aconsejaba Fubuki.

-¡Ah!-se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo así al suelo.

-¡M-mido-neechan!-fue rápido al sitio donde el peliverde se tropezó.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, aunque mi trasero me duele.-lloriqueaba como un niño chico, el pelirrojo y el ojiaqua le tendieron la mano.

-Anda, sube.-dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa. Ryuuji tomó las dos manos y se levantó.

-Ahora, sigamos.-siguieron el rumbo que tenían desde un principio: La tienda de Cosplays.

-¡M-miren! ¡Allá está!-gritaba Kazemaru señalando la tienda como si fuese un niño pequeño encontrando lo que quería.

-¡Es enorme!-los tres chicos que nunca habían estado en ese gigantesco establecimiento quedaron alucinados, ¿cómo algo podía ser tan grande?

-Veamos...-dijo Fubuki agachándose para ver el índice. Fueron pasando letra por letra del abecedario, leyendo algunos animes en voz alta (En la C: Clannad, en la D: Dragon Ball Z, en la K: K-On, en la M: Mirai Nikki, en la N: Naruto, O: One Piece, S: Sepcial A, así hasta Vocaloid)-La planta la cambiaron, al parecer reformaron el local, ahora Vocaloid está en la planta 4.-entraron, ¡cuátos Casplays! Pasaron por la planta Baja, luego la 1, luego la 2, la 3, hasta que por fin la 4, pero, ¿toda la planta era de Vocaloid? Estaba dividida en tres partes: Vocaloid 1, 2 y 3, y obviamente ellos fueron a Vocaloid 2.

-Rin y Len, Rin y Len... ¡Rin y Len!-encontraron a los dos Kagamine.-¡Nee, vengan, Fubu-chan, Mido-chan!-los dos llamados se acercaron a donde el peliazul estaba, es decir frente a los cosplay de la Kagamine.

-Hey, Fubu. Tú tienes que coger el más pequeño.-se burló de su altura.

-No te vuelvas a meter con mi altura...Se siente mal...

-¡Pero si hasta Kogure casi te alcanza!-esta vez se burló Kazemaru.

-Cuanto más alto, más dolorosa es la caída.-¡Oh, eso era golpe bajo! pero es cierto, razón no le faltaba. Aunque nunca comprendí el porqué de eso, pero así lo dice la gente.

-Buano, pues... este..._ ¡Mier**! Ya no tengo defensas...-intento defenderse_

-Dejen de pelear, y vamos a lo que vinimos.-replicó el pelirrojo buscando un traje de Len a su medida.

-¡Ahora que caigo! Tenemos que comprar las entradas.-recordó Shirou, es obvio que tenían que comprarlas , pues no se iba gratis a los conciertos.-Compren ustedes mi traje, luego les pago. Yo voy a comprar las entradas.-dijo para irse por el elevador.

-¿Tú solo? ¿No te aburrirás?-preguntó Hiroto.-Si quieres te acompaño...-dio un pequeño paso para acercarse al elevador.

-¡No! Además Tora-kun me dijo que iba a estar por allá, tal vez me lo encuentre. Dijo que él iba a ir de SF-A2 Miki.

-Va ha hacer el ridículo...-se burló por lo bajo el pelicrema con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-lo miró amenazante.

-¡Nada, nada!-mintió. El peliplateado se fue y Goenji suspiró aliviado.

-¡Sigamos con lo que estábamos!

{Con Fubuki, ya en la taquilla para comprar las entradas}

-...Disculpe, necesito...-contó cuantos eran.-6 entradas para el concierto de Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len y Megurine Luka.

-Bien...-sacó las entradas.-Son 30€(*) **(N/A: Por favor, bajen si no saben lo que son los €[Euros])**

-Bien...-sacó de su bolsillo el dinero. Normalmente las entradas les cosataba menos, pero esta vez iban los 6 juntos, así que le tendrían que costar más.

-¿Fubuki?-preguntó un cierto chico del que hablaron antes y hubo un cierto insulto por parte de cierto chico de fuego.

-¿Tora-kun? ¡Ohayo, Tora-kun!-saludó con una sonrisa.-¡Oh! Gracias por las entradas.-volteó al hombre del taquillero.-¿Compraste ya tu entrada?

-Sí, aquí está.-enseñó su entrada.-¿Y con quien irás este año aparte de Midorikawa y Kazemaru?

-Con Hiroto, Endou y Goenji también.-respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-Ese estúpido de Goenji...-habló en un medio susurro.-¡Oh! Disculpa, estaba hablando solo.¿De quien irán este año?

-De Rin y Len. Pero, tengo un mal presentimiento con mi cosplay...-creo que ese mal presentimiento no es solo un simple presentimiento...

{Ya en la casa de Midorikawa, allá quedaron para probarse los cosplays}

-¿¡Cómo!?-gritó Fubuki impresionado.

-¿Qué? Pero si te va a quedar bien...-se defendió Midorikawa.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo me va a quedar bien eso?

-Pruébatelo.-dijo Kazemaru que estaba muy orgulloso por burlarse de Shirou junto a Ryuuji. Se lo puso, pero la cosa no iba muy bien para Fubuki, tenía un gran TIC en el ojo al ver que si le quedaba.

-¿P-pero cómo...?-seguía impresionado.

-Nuestra magia.-habló Midorikawa también orgulloso.

-¿Tan bajo soy?-todos asintieron con burla.-¡Pero si esto es de 11 y 12 años! ¡Yo tengo 14!

-Je, pues eso explica lo bajo que eres.-sonrió el castaño como si fuese un tema gracioso, o por lo menos no lo era para el peliplata.

-Pero...-el peliverde se acercó a Fubuki.-No solo tiene que ver la altura.-se agachó y tomó de la cintura a Fubuki (No piensen mal...¬/¬).-También tiene que ver la figura del cuerpo, la cintura sobretodo.-¿No era que expresamente el ojinegro el que se estaba burlando de él?-¡Me pongo yo el mío y bailamos una canción!

-¡Sí, sí! Yo ya tengo una canción aquí... Van a sufrir la vergüenza del Yaoi.-puso una cara pervertida y seguía orgulloso, ¡cómo alguien el quitase hoy su orgullo al día siguiente lo mataría y lo cortaría a pedacitos para mandarlos a cualquier parte del mundo y que nunca lo encontrasen!

-¡Ya!¿Qué canción tienes, Kaze?-le enseñó el celular.-¿¡Nos vas a poner ha hacer Yaoi!?

-Podría decirse.¡Ahora bailen para mí...!Digo, ¡nosotros!-puso el Karaoke de Suki Kirai (Like Dislike) (N/A: Acá la escuchan en Fandub para quien no la haya escuchado en su vida: watch?v=pNB1AgVAdi4

{Cuando ya la terminaron}

Pobrecitos de Mido y Fubu, ellos miraban al peliazul con miedo. Tenía cara de "MM... Sí, sí, Yaoi", mientras que los demás tenían una expresión de "Esto es mucho mejor que el Ecchi o Hentai".

-Malditos pervertidos.-gritaron los dos Ukes con la cara roja.

-Oh, pero si fue muy tierno, el Yaoi es muy bonito.-decía el ojicarmín con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¡Pero no tienes razones para ponernos esa! Traumaste a Fubuki...-señaló a Shirou.

-No, que va. No me traumó, estoy bien.

-Gracias por darme la razón...

-¡Hey! Para, Midorikawa. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a mañana, ¿si?-dijo Hiroto.

-¡Quédense a dormir! ¡Haremos una pijamada! ¡Wiii!-decía feliz el peliverde

-De acuerdo.-dijeron todos.

* * *

**(*): Los Euros son la moneda Europea (a excepción de Inglaterra, que tienen los dólares). Nunca entendí eso de los dólares a euros, que el dinero de mexico son los pesos. Nunca lo comprendí, ¿¡por qué no coger una moneda para todo y nos ahorramos un lío!? Bueno, por lo que busqué en internet que 1€ es 1,5 dólares,pero no lo sé con exactitud.**

* * *

**Disculpen, yo quería meter ahí también la pijamada, pero es que en España ahora mismo son las 2:20 am y tengo muuucho sueño. Por mi me quedaría despierta toooda la noche, pero hoy tengo dolor de cabeza y estoy enferma (Y yo me quejo porque tiene que ser justo el viernes, ¡no puede ser le lunes, martes, miercoles o jueves! ¡No! Tiene que ser cuando estoy libre...)**

**Buaaano, *bostezo* Espero y les haya gustado y yo me despido que sino me duermo sobre el teclado del computador (Una vez me pasó :3)**


	4. Chap 4 Una pijamada un poco rara

**¡Hola a todos~~~~! ¿Qué tal? Yo me siento renovada, ya no estoy mala y pues puedo hacer más largo el cap. :3 Así pues, les dejo aquí con la conti.  
**

* * *

-¡Yay! ¡Vamos, Kaze, Fubu! Será la mejor pijamada de la historia.-gritaba feliz nuestro queridísimo peliverde.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Fubuki mirando hacia detrás.

-Que se las apañen solitos.

-Pero...-decía el peliplata en un intento fallido de convencer al ojinegro.

-¡Ni peros, ni peras! Bueno, peras sí porque tengo hambre. Al grano...

-Mira, Fubu-chan...-el peliazul se acercó a su oído y susurró:-Son unos pervertidos que ven hentai y ecchi a todas horas, así que no vamos a pasar una noche con ellos.

-¿Ecchi, Hentai? ¿Qué son?-¿cómo no podía saber eso? Hasta Tachimukai lo sabía.

-¿Cómo explicarte? Veamos, te lo resumiré. Hentai es porno y Ecchi es erotismo, en algún anime, manga o fanarts.

-¡Serán...-volteó hacia la habitación en la que ellos estaban.-...pervertidos!

{Con los tres "pervertidos"}

-Nee, Hiroto, coge la compu de Mido, ¡vamos a ver Yaoi!-afirmó Endou con una sonrisa.

-Bien.-cogió el laptop del ojinegro y lo prendió.-Que ordenado tiene el escritorio...-dijo Hiroto sarcástico.-Vamos a cotillear sus fotos.-todos se pusieron a su lado.-En todas sale con Fubuki, y en otras también Kazemaru.-hizo "click" en una foto para comenzar a verlas desde ahí.

-Un momento, pincha en esta. Están Midorikawa y Fubuki en un concierto de Vocaloid.-señaló el ojimarrón la imagen.

-Creo que ese fue el año pasado, ¿recuerdan que se vistieron de Miku?-habló Endou.

-Sí, cierto. ¡Miren! Aquí tienen una foto con Miku y Rin.-descubrían fotos que nunca sabían que existían, y así se pasaron casi toda la noche.

{Mientras con los Ukes}

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mi compu...-decía el peliverde mirando de reojo a la puerta.-Será alguna tontería.-sonrió.

-¡Pelea de almohadas!-gritó el peliazul tomando la almohada que había en la cama y dando ha comenzar la pelea que hay en casi todas las pijamadas del mundo.

-¡Kyaaa!-el ojicarmín le dio un buen golpe a Fubuki, cayendo al suelo desde la cama.-¡Auch!¡Eso duele!

-De eso se trata.-dijo el ex-velocista mirando al ojiaqua desde la cama.

-Pues entonces...-susurró el peliverde detrás de Kazemaru, empujándolo y cayendo al suelo, o mejor dicho, sobre Fubuki.

-¡Midorikawa!¡Eso no vale! ¡Atacar por la espalda es para cobardes!-se defendía Ichirouta.

-Y también estar sobre alguien que apenas tiene aire para respirar...-decía el peliplata apenas sin aire. Kazemaru pesaba lo suyo y le impedía respirar.

-¡Oh, disculpa! Ya me quito...-se levantó, dejó que el peliplata hiciera lo mismo para tomar al peliverde por el pie y tirarlo al suelo como antes él lo hizo con Kaze.

{Un poco más tarde}

Fubuki estaba escondido en una esquinita con pánico, viendo como los dos chicos se pegaban almohadazos y se daban unos golpes muy fuertes.

_-Realmente están locos..._-pensaba Fubuki asustado.-¡Mido!-se acercó al peliverde, que se había caído de cabeza.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien.-decía sobándose la frente, que era donde se había dado el golpe.

-Si tú lo dices...-retrocedió y volvió a su esquinita.

-¡Toma esta, Kazemaru!-le dio un almohadazo en la cara.

-¿Quién soy?¿Dónde vivo?-bromeaba el peliazul con una cara de...¿borracho?

-¡Levanta y sigamos peleando!-abofeteó a el ojicarmín como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Eh?-se escucharon unos pasos y un bostezo de alguien, ¿pero quién? Se notaba cansado. Una puerta chirrió. La del baño. Fubuki salió a ver asustado, no se encontró con nadie. Se oía el grifo del baño echar agua y sorbidos por parte de la persona que entró. Tocó a la puerta y se escuchó como el grifo era cerrado y el pomo de la puerta daba una vuelta para ser abierta.

-¿F-fubu-chan?-dijo la persona que entró al baño.

-Me asustaste...-suspiró aliviado al ver que no era ni un asesino, ni un secuestrador, ni tampoco un violador.

-Tontito...-acarició la cabeza del pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¿Y los otros dos que están haciendo?

-Cotilleábamos en la compu de Mido-chan.-explicó.-¿Quieres venir?

-Mejor que estar en una guerra de almohadas es. Acepto tu invitación, Hiro-kun.-y fueron los dos juntos al cuarto donde estaban los otros dos.

-Chicos, traigo a Fubu-chan.-afirmó Hiroto dejando pasar al aburrido por la guerra del peliverde y el peliazul.

-¿Qué ocurre para que se venga?-preguntó Endou con curiosidad.

-Dos palabras: Lucha, Almohadas.-contestó Shirou sentándose en el suelo.-Déjenme ver la compu de Mido-neechan...-tomó el aparato y observó lo que veían.-Son unos chismosos.-miró amenazante a todos, por lo menos lo intentó.

{Con los chicos de las almohadas}

-¿Qué hora es, Mido-kun?-preguntó Kazemaru.-Tengo los brazos cansados y mis piernas ya no pueden soportar mi peso.

-Son las 4:12 de la madrugada.-respondió mirando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

-Sigamos un poco más...¡En guardia, peliverde!-dijo el peliazul comenzando así de nuevo la guerra.

Creo recordar que Kazemaru dijo "Sigamos un poco más", ¿no?...¡Qué poco más, ni qué leches! Pasaron ahí 1 hora y media más. Ni yo aguanto así en una guerra de almohadas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya son las 5:42! Vamos a por Fubuki, está con los otros.-por lo menos si se percataron de la ausencia del peliplata.

-Sí, vamos.-salieron de la habitación con sigilo. Abrieron la puerta del otro cuarto también con sigilo.

-¿¡Pero q...-el peliazul iba a decir algo, pero fue callado por le peliverde.

-Como se te ocurra gritar te mato...-susurró al oído del ojicarmín.

-...-suspiró y ahogó un bostezo con su mano. ¿Por qué reaccionó de ese modo?

-No suspires, se ven muy tiernos, mejor los dejamos dormir.-realmente si se veían tiernos, Shirou estaba dormido en medio de la cama con sus brazos en la cabeza de Goenji, que estaba dormido en sus piernas. Hiroto estaba en el hombro derecho de Fubuki y Endou en el izquierdo, todos se aprovecharon de tener ahí a un Uke.-Vámonos.-y se llevó a Kazemaru para dormir.

{En la mañana}

-¡Ah!-bostezó. Se despertó con pesadez, aun sabiendo que ese día sería uno de los mejores de su vida.-Kaze, despier...-cayó de la cama. Quería despertar a Kazemaru, pero él ya estaba despierto. Como estaba al borde de la cama y se movió un poco pues se cayó al suelo.

-Buenos días, Mido-neechan.-saludó Fubuki, que estaba haciendo el desayunos.

-No solo se aprovechan de ti por la noche, sino que también por el día.-dijo Midorikawa apretado su puño enojado.

-Claro que no, bueno por la noche se puede decir que sí, pero yo me ofrecí a hacer el desayuno.-decía Fubuki sonriendo

Midorikawa se fue a la mesa del comedor, donde estaban todos hablando. Se sentó a lado de Hiroto y Kazemaru.-Buenos días, chicos.-dijo en voz baja, se notaba que estaba dormido.

-Buenos días, dormilón.-habló Hiroto brindándole una sonrisa a el peliverde.-¡Mido-chan!-se alteró al ver que el peliverde se volvió a dormir dejando estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡Despierta, maldito dormilón!-gritó Goenji furioso con una sartén en mano para darle en la cabeza al ojinegro.

-Ni se te ocurra, Goenji-kun.-dijo Fubuki cogiendo con facilidad la sartén que tenía el pelicrema en sus manos.

El desayuno pasó con normalidad, todo lo normal que puede ser un desayuno de 6 personas y algunas muy locas. Llegaron las 13:45, hora de ver Hora de Aventura. Todos se sentaron en el sofá, bueno no todos, Kazemaru y Fubuki se sentaron en el suelo, pues no les habían dejado hueco para ellos y Hiroto le dijo a Midorikawa que se sentase encima suyo. A lo que Mido accedió sonrojado, ¿cómo? ¿sonrojado? ¿A Midorikawa le gusta Hiroto? ¡No, imposible! ¡Eso era imposible! Hora de Aventura terminó y pusieron una película, la película de One Piece, donde Luffy y su tripulación se encontraban en una isla con bichos muy raros.

-...-el pelirrojo suspiró, estaba un poco aburrido y en la casa del peliverde no sabría que hacer.

-¿Qué tienes, Hiro-kun?-preguntó Midorikawa echándose un poco atrás para ver al ojiverde.

-Estoy un poco aburrido.-afirmó con una mano en la nuca.

-Pues ven...-se lo llevó al cuarto donde tenía la Wii.-¿Juegas al Sonic Colours?-preguntó Ryuuji encendiendo la Wii.

-Sí, claro.-se sentó al lado del peliverde y se turnaron para jugar. El Sonic Colours solo tenía un multijugador aburrido.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó el peliplata seguido de todos los demás.

-Sí, entrad.-habló el peliverde sin dejar el juego.

Allí pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que solo quedaba 1 hora para el concierto. ¿¡1 Hora!? Tendrían que darse prisa, ponerse los Cosplays e irse al concierto para verlo o sino tendrían que esperar otro año para el concierto.

* * *

**Creo que está un poco largo...^^ Pero, buaaano, es una compensación por dejar los otros más cortos ^^.**

**Una mini pregunta:**

**¿Les gustaría la idea de triángulos amorosos?**

**Y después de esto... Sayonara! x3**


	5. Chap 5 ¿Cantando junto a Vocaloid?

**¡Siii! La conti! Buaano, espero que no quede extremadamente larga, pues con las canciones y cosas que ocurrirán en el concierto tal vez sea muy largo. Buee, aquí les dejo la conti ya :3 Gracias, Saku-chan por decirme triángulos amorosos, se nota que tenemos los mismos gustos, ami también me gusta poner ese tipo de triángulos amorosos xD.**

* * *

-¡Dejen de jugar! ¡Tenemos que ponernos los Cosplays!-gritaba Midorikawa histérico. Acababa de salir del baño, en el que había un reloj y mostraba que solo quedaba una hora para el concierto.

-¡Sí!-dijo Shirou levantándose y yendo a por su cosplay para ponérselo.

-Nosotros también.-afirmó Hiroto levantándose también del lugar en el que estaban todos sentado jugando a la Wii.

Todos se pusieron los Cosplays, se veían muy lindos, llevaban todo excepto la peluca, quedaría extraño ir con peluca a un concierto.

-¡Salgamos!-gritó el peliverde alzando su mano y señalando con el dedo al cielo como si fuesen a una aventura.

-¡Un momento!-se escuchó a Fubuki, que sacó su celular y marcó un número.-¿Tora-kun?...Así es, soy Fubuki. Espérame en la puerta de tu casa, ¿si?...¿Cómo?... Bien, pues ahora bajamos, ¿ok?...Sí, hasta ahora.-y colgó.

-¿Para que lo llamaste?-preguntó Shuuya con curiosidad.

-Ayer quedamos para ir ya todos juntos al concierto, y ahora mismo está esperando abajo.-respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada.

-Hola, Fubu-chan.-saludó con un abrazo.-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Con 4 chicos a mi alrededor...-dijo desganado recordando como estaba la noche pasada.

-Bueno, nos vamos.-el pequeño asintió y volteo diciendo "Vamos todos, no querrán perderse el concierto, ¿verdad?" y así todos salieron al concierto. Ya habían llegado, quedaban 10 minutos, pero, no había nadie, estaban Miku, Rin, Len y Luka en el escenario hablando.

-¿Eh? Miku, Luka, Len, miren, son fans.-decía la rubita picando el hombro de Len.-Saludemoslos.-saltaron del escenario y se acercaron a el grupo de ahora 8 personas.-¡Oh! Ustedes son lo que vienen todos los años de Miku, ¿no?

-Sí, que bueno volver a tenerlos aquí.-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa angelical.

-Oye, Rin-chan, Miku-chan, ¿este año elegiran a las 4 personas para subir al escenario?-preguntó Midorikawa con ojitos de estrella.

-Sí, primero teníamos ustedes tres para salir, pero veo que vienen acompañados y lo tenemos más difícil.-respondió Len con una pose pensativa.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes saldrán, Len?-preguntaron Rin y Miku inocentemente.

-¡Qué no sé!-volvió a su pose pensativa.-¡Ya lo tengo! Tú peliverde, que creo que te llamabas Midirokowi o algo así,-señaló al peliverde que tenía un Tic en el ojo, ¿qué era eso de Midirokowi? ¡Es Midorikawa!-y el pelirrojo que viene cosplayeando a un chico de lo más guapo y sexy.-señaló a Hiroto que se veía también con un Tic en el ojo, ¿¡cómo que "un chico de lo más guapo y sexy"!? Autoestima no le faltaba, ni tampoco darse cumplidos.-Ahora elije tú, Rin.

-Eeeehhh, ¿yo?-estaba nerviosa.-¡Sabes perfectamente que elegir no se me da bien!-Len la miró con cara de "Por eso mismo lo hice" y cayó al suelo al estilo anime.-Bien, esto me va a costar...

-¡Miku, Rin, Len! Vayan al camerino, Luka los espera allí y ya van a entrar los fans.-avisaron por el megáfono.

-Vengan al camerino con nosotros.-invitó la peliazul volteando para irse al camerino junto a Rin y Len. Todos asintieron nerviosos, ¿al camerino? ¿Con Miku, Rin, Len y Luka? ¡Esto era un sueño! Pero, ¿por qué no ir? Aunque sea un sueño, no muchas veces en la vida te invitan a un camerino los Vocaloids.

-Hola, Luka.-saludaron todo, incluso los Cosplayers.

-Hola, Miku, Ri...-paró la frase y parpadeó un par de veces.-¿Quiénes son?¿Qué hacen en el camerino?-cogió la escoba y se puso sobre la mesa en posición de defensa.

-¡Tranquila, Luka!-gritó el rubio quitándole su aspecto Shôta.-Los invitamos...-dijo más tranquila y volviendo a su aspecto Shôta.-Rin, ¡ahora!¡Piensa!

-P-pero, yo...-decía nerviosa.-¡No puedo! Déjame pensar...

-¡Rin, Miku, Len, Luka! Vayan al escenario, sus fans los esperan.-volvió a avisar el megáfono.

-¡Ves, Rin! Ahora no podrán salir al escenario.-se lamentó Len.

-¿Y por qué no salen todos?-los 7 Cosplayer abrieron los ojos como plato, ¿había dicho "todos"?

-Bueno idea. ¡Ay, mi Rin, que se hace mayor!-la ojiazul acarició el pelo de la rubia.

-Gracias...-dijo Rin colocándose el pelo.

-Bien, ¡salgamos!-afirmó Luka.

{En el escenario}

Se divisaban 7 chicos nerviosos y tres de ellos tomados de las manos, a petición del peliazul. Ya iba a dar comienzo el concierto, pero ¡Dios, cuanta gente! Se tardarían miles de años en contar a todos.

-Hola, gente del mundo.-saludó Miku saludando como solía hacer en todos sus conciertos.

-Hoy tenemos unos invitados muy especiales.-siguió Len.

-Ellos son Ryuuji Midorikawa, Kiyama Hiroto, Shirou Fubuki, Shuuya Goenji, Ichirouta Kazemaru y Mamoru Endou. ¡Un fuertísimo aplauso a cada uno de ellos!-presentó la rubita con una sonrisa. Toda la gente aplaudían como locos.

-Y, daremos comienzo al concierto con Tell Your World de Miku.-siguió presentando Luka.

-Pero, quiero que ellos canten conmigo, y para eso sacaré a dos primero, Ryuuji y Kiyama, ¿si?-los dos nombrados dieron un paso a delante.-Ustedes son los primeros, así que canten con toda su alma.-animaba Miku con unos ojos brillantes que miraban al futuro. Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos audífonos para que se oyeran bien a los dos elegidos.-Así que, primero quiero oír sus aplausos.-todos aplaudían pero Miku quería jugar con ellos.-¡No loes oigo!-seguían aplaudiendo, esta vez más alto.-¡Sigo sin escucharles!-aplaudían los más fuerte que podían, tenían las manos rojas.-Ahora sí, ¡que empiece el concierto!

**[Miku Hatsune]**

**Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni **  
**Kimari kitta layout wo keshita**

**[Mido y Hiro] *Con Miku***  
**Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete **  
**Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu *no***  
[Los tres]  
**Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga **  
**Kimi ni todoketai koto ga **  
**Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte **  
**Tooku kanata he to hibiku**  
*Solo Miku*  
**Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba **  
**Kimi ni todoketai oto ga **  
**Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte **  
**Subete tsunageteiku **  
**Doko ni datte *ah... ***  
[Midorikawa]  
**Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you **  
**Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga**

[Hiroto] *Mido y Miku solos*

**Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni **

**Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu *no***  
[Los tres]  
**Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga **  
**Kimi ni todoketai koto ga **  
**Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte **  
**Tooku kanata made utasu**

***Solo Mido***

**Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba **  
**Kimi ni todoketai oto ga **  
**Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte **  
**Subete tsunageteiku **  
**Doko ni datte *ah...***

** [Miku]**

**Kanadeteita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni **  
**Asa wa dare ka ga kureru mono darou to omotteita**

[Midorikawa]  
**Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no **

[Hiroto]  
**Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai**

**[Los tres]**

**Kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa **  
**Kimi ga todoketai koto wa **  
**Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte **  
**Tooku kanata he to hibiku**

**Kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba **  
**Kimi ga todoketai oto wa **  
**Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte **  
**Subete tsunageteiku **  
**Doko ni datte ah...**

-Un fuerte aplauso para ellos dos, que lo hicieron super bien.-gritó Miku con un tono tan alegre que apenas podía decir palabra.

-Ahora, nosotros dos, Len y yo. Y yo quiero escoger a mi lindo Shirou que se le apachurran los mofletes.-decía Rin apachurrando los mofletitos del pequeño.-y, yo le ordenó a Len que coja a Vegeta Junior.

-Y ahora soy Vegeta, ¿no?-susurró molestó el pelicrema, y suspiró resignado.

-Rin, ¿qué canción era?-preguntó Len rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Adolescence, tonto!-le gritó al oído.-¡Oh, disulpen ta vamos!-se colocaron, Rin y Shirou juntos y luego Len y Shuuya igual.

**[Rin y Shirou]**

**futari de zutto odoru yakusoku**  
**fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru**  
**amairo no kami kagami utsushite**  
**junban tagai ni suite iku**

**[Len y Shuuya] *Con Rin y Shirou***

**onaji beddo yurareteta**

***futari fureau te to te musundeta ito***  
**[Todos juntos]**  
**mishiranu kao utsuru**  
**sasayaku koe hikuku**  
**nigiru HANMAA tataki tsukeru no**  
**tobichire GARASUTO**

**futari de tsunda shiro**  
**tsumi kisaikou kusushite**  
**kishimu hone kishi to hime he to**  
**kane ga tsugeru ENDO**

**[Shuuya]**

**yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa**

**[Shirou]**  
**kore kara chigau beddo de neru no?**  
**kimi ga tsubuyaku [oyasumi]**

**[Rin]**  
**doa no bumawashi tobira wo akeru**  
**oto ni hane okitsukamu suso he**  
**[Len] *Solos Shirou y Shuuya***  
**nobita yubi ni kuchidukete**

***hashiru shoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna***

**[Todos]**  
**akari ha kesanai de**  
**hitori de neru yoru ha**  
**mada iya to sakenda migi te de**  
**butsukeru no makura**

**"obake ga kowai" nante kodomo dane boku no hime**  
**nureta hitomi chigau kotoba**  
**iitage ni mitsumeru**  
**[Rin]**  
**papa to mama no shiranai jikan ha**  
**owaru no kana? tooi yume**

**[Len]**  
**usui taoru koshi todoku netsu ga**  
**kowasu boku no tomegane**

**[Shirou y Shuuya]**  
**koe wo oshi koroshite**  
**tobira ha kagishimete**  
**mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga**  
**kotae wo sagasu**

**osanai iiwake wo akari goto keshite iku**  
**sono kami wo sukue nai nara**  
**boku ha uso mo tsuku yo**  
**[Rin y Shirou]**  
**toki wo tomete ima ha**  
**futari de dakiatte**  
**kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo**  
**SHINKURO sasetai**  
**[Len y Shuuya]**  
**toketeku atsui iki**  
**dakitometa nukumori ni**  
**kore ijou ha ugokenai yo**  
**maru de kimi no NAITO**

_-Bendito final...había mucho agudos..._-pensaba Shuuya, respiraba agitado, de verdad esos agudos era insoportables, ¿cómo Len podía hacerlos?_-Un poco más y mi vida termina en este escenario..._

-Vamos, no fue tanto...-animaba Fubuki dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Para ti, que tienes una voz más aguda que yo, pero yo tenía que hacer unos agudos con voz bien grave.-explicó. Fueron junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto, ahora les tocaba a Endou y Kazemaru, pero... ¿cómo? ¿Luka se torció el tobillo? Les toca cantar solitos, Luka ya tenía una canción planeada que era "Just Be Friends".

-¿Estás listo, Endou?-preguntó el peliazul tomando aire.

-Sí.-respondió con una sonrisa. Se tomaron de las manos, esta vez harían dueto pero durante toda la canción, no tendrían respaldo, como tendría que ser Luka, así que no pensaban dejar al otro solo.

**[Ambos]**

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…**

**Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni**  
**Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna**  
**Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku**  
**Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana**

**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa**  
**Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO**  
**Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi**  
**Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana**

**Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de**  
**Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no**  
**Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita**

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**  
**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no**  
**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**  
**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**

**Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni**  
**Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita**  
**Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**  
**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**  
**All we gotta do Just be friends**  
**Just be friends Just be friends…**

**Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni**  
**Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite**  
**Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi**  
**Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama**

**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo**  
**Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo**  
**Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita**  
**Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da**

**Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de**  
**Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro**  
**Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni**  
**Boku ga iwanakya**

**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen**  
**Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no**  
**Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada**  
**Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke**

**Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito**  
**Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide**  
**Aruki dasunda**

**Ichido dake, Ichido dake**  
**Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo**  
**Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni**  
**Ai ni iku yo**

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**  
**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no**  
**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**  
**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**

**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku**  
**Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da**  
**Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda**  
**Kore de oshimai sa**

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends**  
**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**  
**All we gotta do Just be friends**  
**Just be friends**  
**Just be friends…**

Se escuchaban cumplidos y los nombres de todos los cosplayers, pero, ¿faltaba uno, verdad? ¿Quién? ¡Ya sé! Toramaru, se olvidaron de él.

-Fubu-chan~!-llamó al peliplata.-¿Te gustaría cantar conmigo Himitsu Kuro no Chikai?-preguntaba nervioso.

-Sí, me gusta esa canción, Mido-chan, ¿quieres...?-antes de terminar la frase Midorikawa ya estaba en frente del peliplateado.-Lo tomo como un sí.

-Jeje.-le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.-¡Vamos, Toramaru, Fubu-chan!

-Ho-hola, yo soy Shirou Fubuki...Él es Ustunomiya Toramaru y él Ryuuji Midorikawa y vamos a cantar "Himitsu Kuro no Chikai"-presentó Fubuki con cierto nerviosismo, en su vida había presentado un concierto. (N/A: Himitsu Kuro no Chikai es Yuri, ¿no? Está vez va a estar escrita en español y a parece "ella" refiriendose a un chico, así que no les extrañe que esté "ella" en un chico)

**[Shirou y Utsunomiya]**

**Ella se fue y ya no volverá **  
**las alas de un ángel peligrando están **  
**fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró **  
**un juicio divino su vida destruyó **  
**[Utsunomiya] *Solo Shirou***  
**herida y triste pensaba en morir **  
**sola vago, no tenia a donde ir **  
***¿a donde vas?¿te puedo ayudar?***  
**sin saber por qué su mano aceptó**

**el pobre ángel no supo que decir **  
**pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar **  
**no lo sabe pero carga un pecado mortal **  
**caja de pandora abierta estas **  
**[Midorikawa]**  
**la fruta prohibida se oculta en ti **  
**que no descubras mi impuro corazón **  
**un amor prohibido surgirá juntos nunca estarán **  
**humanos y ángeles...i-m-p-e-r-d-o-n-a-b-l-e **  
**[Utsunomiya] *junto a Shirou en voz baja***  
**no puedo más, *necesito verte***  
**déjame sentir tu dulce mirada **  
**si es imposible perderé el olvido **  
**y a mis blancas alas renunciare hoy **  
**[Shirou y Midorikawa]**  
**ella volvió vestida de negro **  
**a el lugar donde conoció al ángel **  
**y encontró una tierna mirada, **  
**a un extraño joven conoció **  
**[Shirou]**  
**la pobre dama no supo que decir **  
**pues del chico se comenzó a enamorar **  
**no lo sabe, pero cargan un pecado mortal **  
**y no se las perdonará... **  
**[Midorikawa]**  
**sin saber nada comenzaron a amar **  
**sin dudarlo a él su corazón le entregó **  
**lo prohibido se mezcló con amor, **  
**aquello se contaminó y desató la **  
**Furia Del Cielo **  
**[Midorikawa y Shirou] *Midorikawa solo* :Solo Shiroi:**  
**unidos a pasado y presente **  
**por más que intentes nada se puede borrar **  
**ese es el fin, caerá muy hondo **  
**vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre **

**:ah...: tu falta pagaras... **  
***Sufriendo, Pensando, Solo culpándote***

**y dios será quien exterminará **  
**a la pobre de negro que trajo el Deseo **  
**[Los tres]**  
**ella se fue y ya no volverá **  
**las alas de un angel peligrando están**

**[Utsunomiya]**  
**ella la amó, no quiso verla morir **  
**mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir **  
**y nunca olvides... **

**Cuanto Te Amo **  
**[Shirou]**  
**ella se fue y ya no regreso **  
**una dama la espera vestida de negro **  
**el tiempo paso pero no renunció **  
**dentro de ella guarda aquél legado. **  
**[Utsunomiya y Shirou]**  
**no lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro **  
**buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar **  
**esperando poder estar juntas otra vez...**

-...-suspiraba nervioso, ¡Dios! Qué costoso fue eso, realmente estaba nervioso, además que la canción era muy triste. Se podían ver los celos en las caras de Hiroto y Goenji, mientras el peliazul oscuro les sacaba la lengua con burla.

-¡Mido-chan, Fubu-chan, lo hicieron estupendo!-felicitaban Miku, Kazemaru y Rin zarandando al ojinegro y al ojiaqua.

Se tiraron al suelo para descansar, ahora solo saldrían los Vocaloids, podrían relajarse de tanto cantar y tal.

* * *

**Estuvo realmente largo ^^U Jeje, creo que me pasé un poco pero bueeeno, lo que importa es la intención :3.**

**Pero, una cosa, Sakura ya me dijo por MP, pero quiero saber más opiniones, ¿qué triángulos quieren? La verdad no suelo ser muy buenocon este tipo de cosas ^^U**

**Matta ne!**


	6. Chap 6 Perdidos en la ciudad

**Hola~~~! Creo que me tardé un poco, pero es que estaba viendo Inazuma Eleven GO! que en España salió el 3 de Junio :3 (Shindou~~! Es taaan lindo x3) [No solo IE GO! también Vocaloid, que me lío a ver canciones y conciertos de ellos y no paro xDD] Nee~~ Me siento bien alegre :) Así que, voy a poner un poco de HiroMido :3**

* * *

El concierto ya había acabado, hará como unos 20 minutos o así. Todos salieron de allí, había mucha gente, apenas podías dar un paso sin perderte así que todos iban tomados de los hombros. Pero, siempre hay una excepción y uno de ellos acabó perdiéndose, ¿saben quién es? Sí, acertaron. Es Ryuuji Midorikawa, que se despistó con algo y se fue de allí, los demás iban concentrados en no perderse.

-¿Dónde...estoy?-hasta que acabó por darse cuenta de que se perdió.

-No sé, pero perdido sí.-habló una voz por detrás.

-¿Hiro?-preguntó Ryuuji.-Uuuf...Ya pensé que me había perdido solo...-suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

-¿Perderte solo? No importa. Ahora tenemos que buscar a los demás.-aclaró el pelirrojo y se llevó al peliverde de allí.

Caminaron largo tiempo, pero nada de nada, todo era gente, tiendas, farolas apagadas, restaurants, más gente, más tiendas, gente, tiendas, gente, tiendas y...¿dije ya gente?¿O tiendas? Definitivamente, ya era oficial, se habían perdido. Una chica se les acercó, ¿qué? Esa chica era Maid, ¿dónde estaba el Maid Café? Antes no fue nombrado.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Gustarían venir conmigo al Maid Café?-preguntó esa chica sonriendo.

-¿Maid...CAFÉ?-dijo Kiyama sonrojada, sabe perfectamente que en los Maids Café habían chicas vestidas con trajes cortos, o algunas, por lo que él sabía.

-Que listo es, señorito.-habló la chica, dirigiéndose a Hiroto.-¡Oh! Disculpen, mi nombre es Aoi Sorano, un placer **(N/A: Sip, la de IE GO! es la única gerente que me cae bien, junto a Haruna...)**

-Un placer, Aoi. Yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa.-hizo una reverencia para después sonreír.

-Y yo Kiyama Hiroto, ahora, ¿vamos o no al Maid?

-Sí, por favor, acompáñenme...-se giró para ir al Café junto a los dos chico. Se veía con una sonrisa orgullosa, de Fujoshi.

-¿Y y y la comida de los Maids Café está buena? ¿Tienen helado?-oleaba preguntas a diestro y siniestro.

-Sí. Está muy buena.-respondió la peliazul sin dejar su sonrisa Fujoshi.-Y también tenemos helados.-el ojinegro comenzó a dar saltos de alegría y satisfacción, todo lo que tenga que ver con helado le agradaba.-Ya estamos, este es el Maid Café.-abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a los dos chicos.

-Está todo muy bonito.-afirmó Midorikawa viendo la decoración del establecimiento.

-Gracias.-habló Aoi.-Siéntense aquí.-después de decir eso, puso rumbo a la cocina, dejando salir a otra peliazul. Con lentes rojas y ojos del mismo color.

-Hola, soy Haruna, ¿qué desean? ¡oh, Hiroto, Mido-chan! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-los chicos explicaron que el peliverde se había perdido, Haruno soltó una carcajada y terminó por volver a preguntar:-Y bien, ¿qué desean?

-Uuumm...Esto, esto y esto...-señalando cada cosa que pedía, la mayoría de ellas helados o todas.

_-Mido nunca cambia..._-se dijo el ojiverde a si mismo con una sonrisa y una gota resbalando por su rostro.

{Mientras, en otro lugar}

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijo el peliazul perplejo, Midorikawa era despistado, pero llegar a perderse... ¡Ya era sobrepasar los límites!

-Al parecer, Endou mandó a Hiroto por él, pero aun no regresa.-explicó Goenji.

-¿Hablaban de mí?-preguntó Endou llegando después de salir del baño.

-¡Loco estúpido! ¿Cómo mandas a Hiroto por Midorikawa!-gritaba histérico Kazemaru zarandeando como loco al castaño.

-No es mi culpa que no te guste el Yaoi... (Lo pillan, ¿verdad?)-eso solo puso a el ojicarmín más histérico.

-¿¡QUÉ MIER** DICES!?-el ojimarrón estaba sacando a Ichirouta de sus casillas, y cuando alguien solía hacerlo, se ponía como loco.

-Solo que me pareció lo mejor, no iba a mandarte a ti para que lo acabaras matando...-decía Endou asustado.-Y ahora seré yo al que matarás...-murmuró Mamoru.

-¡Parad ya!-gritó Shirou.-¡Lo primero es lo primero! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Mido-chan y a Hiro-kun!-explicaba.-Así que, ¿Kaze, traes tu celular?-el peliazul soltó a Endou, déjandolo caer al suelo y asintió.-Pues nos separaremos, ¿si?

-No me dejen con Kaze, quiero vivir más tiempo...-suplicaba el castaño. Kazemaru lo golpeó para que se callara y dijo:

-Tú vienes conmigo sí o sí. Si haces algo mal, tu muerte será ahogado en una fuente de por aquí.-amenazaba el peliazul.-No creo que si vallas con Fubu te haga algo, así que quiero que sufras junto a mí.-seguía amenazando el peliazul, era un Yandere(*) de primera.

-Acepto...pero a la mínima en la que tu hagas algo, ¡hago los mismo contigo!-dijo el castaño en un intento de Tsundere(*).

-...Bien, vámonos...-tomó al ojimarrón de la muñeca y salieron de ahí.

-Entonces, estamos nosotros tres. Así pues, vamos a por Mido-chan.-animaba Shirou con una sonrisa.-Y paren de odiarse por unos minutos, ¿quieren?-volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a Shuuya y Toramaru, que se lanzaban rayitos de odio.

-Bien...-el peliazul suspiró y fue junto al peliplata, a su derecha pasando su mano por detrás del codo del ojiaqua, como van algunas chicas cuando van entre amigas (No sé explicarlo bien...). Goenji suspiró y se puso al otro lado del peliplata.

{Volviendo con Hiroto y Midorikawa}

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente el helado que le habían traído.

-Un helado especial, para que las Fujo...¡digo! Las parejas disfruten.-explicó Aoi con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al oír "Las parejas disfruten", ¿p-pareja? ellos no eran eso, aunque no es mala idea.

-Que remedio...Todo por el helado...-tomó la cuchara y sacó un poco de helado.

-¡Quieto! ¿Qué acaso no le vas a dar helado a tu seme...? ¡Quiero decir! ¿Amigo?-le dio una bofetada a la mano de Midorikawa enojada. Toda chica, o en este caso Uke que se respete daría primero helado a su novio.

-Pf...-suspiró con enojo y le dio el helado a Hiroto.

-Ahora, Hiroto, tú has de dárselo a Mido.-volvió a explicar la peliazul. El pelirrojo suspiró resignado, tomó la cuchara y le dio el helado a Midorikawa derramándole un poco en la mejilla.-¿Qué esperas? ¡Límpiala!-ordenó la ojiazul. El ojiverde se dirigió a tomar una servilleta para limpiar la mancha.-¡Así no! Lámela.-replicó.

-¿Qué yo que?-parpadeó un par de veces, miró al peliverde, que asintió sonrojado y se acercó para lamer la mancha.-¿Contenta?-Aoi asintió feliz y orgullosa.

-Espero y hayan disfrutado su estancia aquí, hasta la próxima.-los echaron a patadas, una vez el trabajo hecho ya no tenía gracia los demás.

Siguieron caminando por largo tiempo, pararon en alguna tienda para ver algún caprichito del peliverde, ¡espera! ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta? ¡El celular!

-Mido, coge tu celular y llama a Fubu-chan.-el ojinegro asintió y tomo el celular de su bolsillo.

-¿Fubu?..Síp, soy yo...¿Qué donde estamos?...Frente a una fuente (Referencia a lo que anteriormente dijo Kazemaru)...¿Están cerca?...Ok, ok, los esperamos, bye~~~!-colgó el teléfono y se lanzo a abrazar a Hiroto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-¡Oh, disculpa! Me dejé llevar por la emoción...-se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

Dieron un pequeño paseo por la plaza, era muy bonita y colorida, se sentaron un momento en una banca, detrás tenían rosas rojas, el pelirrojo tomó una con cuidado de no pinchar con una espina del rosal y se la dio a Midorikawa.

-¿Sabes? Aunque no hayamos perdido me la he pasado muy bien, junto a ti...-contó el pelirrojo.

-Digo lo mismo...-dijo el peliverde con un rojito en sus mofletes morenos. Se levantaron y volvieron a la fuente.

-¿Qué mier**?-dijo Hiroto con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-gritaba el pelicrema jalando a Shirou del brazo.

-¡Déjalo TÚ en paz!-decía Toramaru haciendo lo mismo que el pelicrema solo que por el otro lado.

-¡Él es más MI amigo que él tuyo!-se defendía tirando con fuerzas del brazo del peliplata.

-¡MENTIRA! Él es más mi amigo.-tiró también con fuerzas.

-Mido-chan, Hiro-kun, por favor, ayuda...-pedía auxilio el ojiaqua, que parecía morir ahí mismo.

-Sí...-fueron a ayudarlo, pero solo consiguieron dos gritos uno de Goenji y el otro de Toramaru. Se alejaron con miedo y se abrazaron, caerían juntos. Endou y Kazemaru entraron en escena tomados de la mano con una sonrisa, ¿qué les habrá pasado?

-¿Goenji, Toramaru? ¿Qué le hacen a Fubu-chan?-dijo el peliazul enojado viendo la cara de miedo y dolor del pequeño.-¡Déjenlo!

-¡NO! ¡Hasta que él no diga que yo soy más su amigo!-gritaba el moreno con una cara de odio dirigida al ojiazul.

-¡Ja, claro! Eso es lo que tú crees. Fubu y yo somos más amigos, ¿acaso tú lo coges del brazo o le tomas la mano?-preguntó lanzando la misma mirada de odio.

-Endou, ¿quieres?-habló Ichirouta dirigiéndose al chico que tomaba de la mano. Mamoru asintió sonriente, él se dirigió a Ustunomiya y el peliazul a Shuuya, para darles un merecido, es decir: darle donde más les duele, el punto débil de los chicos...Sus partes íntimas.

-¿Qué? No, espera. Puedo rectificar mi error.-suplicaba el ojinegro sabía perfectamente que cuando el ojicarmín quería, podía ser muy violento.

-¡Bien dicho! Sabes perfectamente que Fubu-chan es más mi amigo.-sacó la lengua, lo que hizo estallar al pelicrema.

-¡Estúpido! Yo no me refería a eso, me refería a jalarlo del brazo.

-Lo dijiste muy tarde...-Ichirouta sonrió, miró a Endou y asintieron para proceder con su acto.-¿Unas últimas palabras?-pronunció.

-Sí...¡Fubuki es más mi amigo...!-sintió como una rodilla le golpeaba con fuerza en su miembro soltando el brazo del ojiaqua y llevándose sus manos al miembro, lo mismo que hizo el otro chico, solo que este último lo hizo más exagerado y comenzó a dar vueltas por el suelo.

-Bien, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, ahora vámonos.-afirmó el castaño tomando de nuevo la mano del peliazul.

-Gracias...se podría decir...-dijo Fubuki con duda, realmente, darle las gracias sería; tanto un error, como la mejor opción. Error porque el rodillazo en el miembro dolía lo suyo y lo mejor, pues podría haber perdido ahí la vida.

* * *

**(*)Yandere: Persona que muestra un rostro lindo y tranquilo, pero por dentro es "un demonio". (Ej.: Gasai Yuno, de Mirai Nikki o Katsura Kotonoha, de School Days)**

**(*)Tsundere: Se podría decir que es lo contrario de Yandere, es una persona que muestra un aspecto aterrador, pero por dentro es simpática, linda y amable, hasta se podría decir tranquila. (Ej.: Kagami, de Lucky Star o Louise, de Zero no Tsukaima)**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :3. Nee, estoy taan alegre :D, podría tirar pétalos de rosa por mi ventana (?)  
**

**Preguntas (algunas no tienen nada que ver):**

**¿Cuál es tú personaje favorito de Inazuma Eleven GO!?**

**¿Quieren que en este Fic también jueguen fútbol?**

**¿Ven Fairy Tail? (Yo amo a Ritsu :D)**

**¿Por qué 2+2 es igual a pez? (Haz la prueba y verás que te sale, nunca me explicaré como x'D)**

**¿Creen que Goenji y Toramaru se recuperarán del golpe? (Que sería los más obvio)**

**Ale, adiós, que la pasen bien y felicidades a todos los que cumplan años hoy (?) :)**


	7. Chap 7 Como nos hicimos pareja

**Acá vuelvo a molestarles con la conti x'D. Buaano, sigo estando feliz, Shindou es muy lindo (estoy demasiado enamorada de él, pero más de mi Fubu-chan), y en el Cap. 3 estaba junto a Kirino en el hospital! (Mejor dejo de hacer Spoiler xDD) Les dejo la conti aquí abajito, no se me vallan para arriba y no la encuentran (?).**

* * *

Ya estaban en el día siguiente, Midorikawa se levantó con pesadez, que pocas ganas de que el día de mañana fuera Lunes. Otra vez la rutina de siempre, levantarse-desayunar-ir a la escuela-volver a casa para comer-estar con el computador-hacer la tarea-cenar-dormir. Aunque, tal vez, no sería igual.

-¿Qué intentas?-preguntaba el peliverde con miedo viendo como su compañero de piso sacaba sus cosas del closet y las ponía en la maleta verde pistacho del ojinegro.-¡Para!

Terminó de sacar las cosas y le gritó:-¡En este instante, tú, Ryuuji Midorikawa, ya no vives en esta casa!-frunció el ceño, estaba enojado.

-¡Eso es imposible!¿Cómo que ya no vivo aquí!?-preguntó Midorikawa casi llorando.

-¡Porque lo digo yo! Y si dices a la policia no te creerán, no tienes pruebas.-lo amenazó con un cuchillo para cortar jamón. ¡Oh, Dios! Esto era malo.-Rápido, sal de aquí por patas, estúpido.-le acercó el cuchillo.

-Sí, ya me iba.-tomó su maleta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Cogió su celular para llamar a Fubuki o Hiroto, que, casualmente vivían juntos y Atsuya se tuvo que ir hace un día por estudios, la vida era realmente difícil para todos. Llamó a Hiroto, le contó absolutamente todo, sin cortarse. Los dos que estaban en la otra línea no lo creían, ¿cómo alguien podía hacerle eso al angelito y un poco demonio Ryuuji Midorikawa?

{Ya en la casa de Fubuki y Hiroto}

-Mido, te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó alterado Hiroto revisando centímetro a centímetro cada parte del cuerpo del moreno, excepto en el sitio íntimo, claro.

-Sí, no hace falta que me protejas tanto.-apartó cariñosamente al pelirrojo.

-Dinos, ¿qué te hizo?-preguntó el albino tomando la mano de Midorikawa para sentarlo en el sillón.

-Veréis...-se puso a contar todo lo ocurrido, desde el principio en el que se enfadó mucho con él y no volvieron a cruzar palabra o mirada, hasta que se fue de viaje, volvió y al día siguiente echó al peliverde de su casa amenazándolo con un cuchillo.

-Oh...L-lo siento mucho...-miró hacía abajo apenado, ver así a su mejor amigo era muy triste y doloroso.

-No pasa nada, Fubu-nee, no fue tu culpa...-lo tomó de las manos para que sonriera, y los mismo hizo con el ojiverde, que se veía con las misma expresión.-Ahora solo queda pensar en cosas bonitas, ¿si?

Se pasaron todo el día en casa, y todos con un carácter depresivo, solo mostraban sonrisas cuando otro lo miraba.

{Al día siguiente}

Ya se habían olvidado de lo que ocurrió el día anterior, excepto el peliverde, que por lo menos ya no estaba depresivo como ayer. Hicieron todo lo que se hace en una mañana antes de ir a clases y se fueron econtrándose en la entrada: a Endou y Kazemaru cogidos de las manos y Goenji apartado de ellos mirándolos como dos bichos raros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara, Goenji-kun?-preguntó Shirou con inocencia.

-Solo míralos...-señaló a la parejita que se decían cosas muy lindas, románticas y se daban besitos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser romántico?-volvió a decir con los mofletes hinchados.

-Nada, pero entre ellos me da cosa.-al decir eso un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, solo pensar en eso era asqueroso **(N/A: Eso solo lo piensa Goenji-baka, yo pienso todo lo contrario).**

-Eh...-suspiró y volvió con Mido y Hiro._-Este chico es inentendible..._

-Oye, Kaze-chan, Endou-kun, ¿cómo se han hecho pareja?

-Haber como les cuento...-dijo el peliazul poniendo una pose pensativa.

~Flach Back~

Endou y Kazemaru andaban buscando a los dos chicos desaparecidos, desesperación recorría las venas del peliazul y el castaño pues... mantenía su sonrisa de siempre.

-Endou, ¿cómo puedes sonreír mientras sabes que ellos dos están perdidos?-preguntó el ojicarmín suspirando.

-Porque, sonreír es la mejor manera para no estar preocupado, triste o enojado.-respondió con toda sinceridad.

-Y, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues, que ahora mismo estoy preocupado, con miedo y nervioso y si sonrío pues se me pasa.-seguía explicando.

-A veces desearía ser tan optimista como tú...-miró al suelo, con un rostro triste y un poco celoso por la actitud de Mamoru.

-Mira, solo sonríe, ¿qué te cuesta? ¡Sonreír es gratis!-decía tomando de la mano al peliazul.

-¿Acaso te he dicho que me puedas tocar?-preguntó soltándose del agarre del castaño.

-¡Sólo te estaba reconfortando! Estúpido...-se fue solo de allí, dejando al peliazul confuso, ¿había hecho...enojar a Endou, al mismísimo Mamoru Endou? El chico que siempre mostraba una sonrisa.

-Nadie me llama estúpido, seas o no tú...-lo tiró a la fuente donde estaban, cayó al agua mientras el peliazul lo agarraba de la nuca para que su cabeza no saliera.

_-¿Por qué me haces esto, Kazemaru_?-se dijo el castaño ya apenas con aire. Intentó jalar al peliazul de la muñeca, pero no podía ver. Iba a ser difícil hasta que logró cogerlo y lo tiró consigo al agua.

-¿Qué haces, baka?-gritó el peliazul moviendo su cabeza para secarla.

-Te odio...-susurró dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla, pero, esa lágrima se convirtió en cientos de ellas, haciendo que el peliazul se pusiese igual.-Siento haberte apoyado todos esto años...

-¡No te disculpes! Soy yo el estúpido que no ve como me ayudas.-se dio una bofetada para hacerse "despertar" y abrazó al ojimarrón.

-Ichirouta...-murmuró en el oído del nombrado.-No puedo odiarte...No sé como hacerlo...Realmente es difícil odiar a la persona que amas...

-¿Persona que...amas?-se separó un poco de Mamoru para mirarlo cara a cara, los dos sonrojados notoriamente.

-Sí...-afirmó aun llorando, igual que Ichirouta. Se iban acercando poco a poco, y murmuraron "Te amo" a la vez. Formaron un beso, un beso profundo y dulce, las lágrimas no cesaban y, algunas, se metían en la boca del otro mientras se besaban.

-Ichi...-chan...¿Quieres ser mi novio?-preguntó sonriendo y todavía dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-Es más que obvio...-susurró volviendo a abrazar al castaño. Tenían lágrimas, sí, pero lágrimas de felicidad y alegría.

~Fin Flash Back~

* * *

**Buaaaano, el capítulo es un poco de relleno. Disculpen por eso, pero no se me ocurría nada y necesitaba saber como Endou y Kaze-chan se hicieron pareja ^^ En verdad siento ponerlo de relleno...Lo bueno es que fue muy tierno (para mí). Bien, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Quieren que se hagan primero pareja Hiroto y Midorikawa o Goenji y Fubuki?**

**¿Por qué me ponen tantos exámenes? (Ya van 6 exámenes y estamos a Miércoles )**

**¿Hago primero el siguiente capítulo o el primero de alguno de mis próximos proyectos?**

**¿Vieron Shaman King? Si así fue, ¿cuál es/son tu/s personaje/s favorito/s?**

**Hasta aquí las preguntas, así pues, Sayonara, Matta ne!**


	8. Chap 8 ¿Alumnos nuevos?

**Holiiiss~~~! Buaano, aquí estoy de vuelta... Me acordé de que tengo esta semana completa de exámenes y solo tengo como 2 horas de compu (La semana que viene son las vacaciones y apenas pasamos por la mitad del libro [Son 15 temas y vamos por el 13 y todavía nos queda hacer los exámenes del tema 11, 12 y ahora también el 13] así que tengo como 5 exámenes en lo que queda de esta semana (Viernes) y unos 11 en la que queda de la que viene) Espero y me comprendan ^w^~~!**

* * *

_-Estoy tan aburrido, no es justo dar clases tan aburridas...-_se decía el peliverde interiormente jugando con su lápiz. Estaba tan aburrido que comenzó a susurrar una canción.-El amor siempre va sin razón, y fue así que llegó a mi corazón. ¿Cómo fue? Aun no sé que paso...-canturreaba en un susurro. **(N/A: Si no vieron la serie, es el Opening de Ranma ½)**

-Ah...~~-suspiró el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar a Ryuuji._-¿Por qué tanto lo miro?_-se preguntó confuso.-Hablaré de esto con Fubu...-arrancó un trozo de hoja de su cuaderno y se puso a escribir. La mandó disimuladamente y Shirou al notar un golpecito y ver la nota la abrió y leyó:

Hola, Fubu-chan:

Tengo una duda, si no paro de mirar a Mido-chan, ¿significa que me gusta? Bueno, solo quiero saber y terminar con esta confusión.

Atte: Hiroto Kiyama.

-Ji, ji...-Shirou rió en voz baja y le entró curiosidad a su compañero, Shuuya por ver lo que leía.

_-¿Pero qué...?_-se preguntó el pelicrema con celos._-¿Soy yo o pone "me gustas"?_-seguramente le harán falta unas lentes.

Fubuki escribía su respuesta y la envió a Hiroto captando su atención y los dos asintiendo, lo que causo aun más celos en Goenji, ¿acaso eso significa que ahora era novios?

Hola, Hiro-kun~~~!

Puede ser que sí, que te guste Mido-neechan, o simplemente que estás muy acostumbrado a verlo y ya no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Pero es más normal lo primero, así que, ten por seguro que: Ryuuhi Midorikawa te gusta.

Un abracito, Fubuki Shirou

Fubuki era tierno hasta en sus cartas. Hiroto se sonrojó lo que Midorikawa vio y preguntó:

-¿Estás enfermo o algo? Se te ve muy rojo.

-Oh... no es nada, solo es un escalofrío...-respondió tocándose la nuca.

-Eh...Bien...-musitó Ryuuji poniendo atención en su cuaderno y se puso a dibujar por mero aburrimiento.-¿Qué remedio?-tomó su rotulador negro y repasó cuidadosamente el contorno hecho a lápiz.

-¿Qué dibujas, Mi...?-parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó.-¿S-soy yo e-en Neko?-el peliverde asintió feliz.

-Es para ti.-arrancó la hoja y se la dio, soltando así un "Gracias" de Hiroto.

{En el receso~~!}

-Uuhh...-suspiró y se fue junto con el peliverde del aula.

-¡Vamo, Hiro!-lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a rastras al Club de Fútbol.

-Ya esta...¿mos?-habló al ver que no había ni un alma.-Podemos jugar solo, ¿no?-sonrió tomando un balón y pateándolo.

-Sí. Bueno, si tu quieres, claro.-recibió el pase con gusto y ahí estuvieron pasándose todo el receso.

{Mientras, en algún otro lado}

-Hai, Endou-kun.-dijo el peliazul yendo a por algo que el capitán dijo que trajera.

-Arigattô.-agradeció el castaño viendo como su novio se alejaba de ahí a paso ligero.

-Lo amo tan...¡Auch!-gritó al chocar con alguien.-¡Mire por donde anda...!-abrió los ojos impresionado.-¿M-mi...?

-Hola, Kazemaru.-saludó aquel chico fríamente.

-Que dejase el Club de Atletismo no tiene que ver con que los traicionara.-miró desafiante a el joven.

-¿A no? ¿¡Acaso te pareció bueno dejarnos en medio del campeonato solo por el "capitanucho"?

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, porque no estás enamorado, Miyasaka!

-¡Sí lo entiendo!-gritó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.-¿Alguna vez has sentido que la persona que amas te deje tirado?

-No...pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Baka!-dio una bofetada al ojicarmín, lo agarró de la playera y lo besó para tirarlo al suelo con desprecio.-Ves como si tiene que ver...

_-Mi-miyasaka, yo te g..._¿¡desde cuando?

-Me uní al Club de Atletismo solo por ti, pero veo como me lo pagas...-salió corriendo.-¡Ya no quiero saber más de ti!-terminó por decir.

-¿Eh?-vio alejarse al rubio y le resto importancia.-Volviendo con antes, ¿qué estaba haciendo?...¡Ah!-se le encendió la bombillita y se dirigió a donde Endou le había mandado.

{Volviendo a Hiroto y Midorikawa}

-¿Qué sientes al patear el balón?-preguntó el peliverde para romper el hielo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que "que siento"?-dijo confuso Hiroto.

-Endou suele decirlo...Y, siento curiosidad solo por ti.-explicó Midorikawa.

-Te veo a ti...-confesó dejando perplejo al ojinegro.

-¿Entonces quieres patearme?-replicó Ryuuji al entender que esa frase tenía doble sentido.

-No me expliqué bien. Te veo a ti, avanzar cada vez que lo pateo y sigo corriendo para alcanzarte.-explicó correctamente.

-E-es muy bonito lo que me has dicho...-confesó jugando con su dedos.

{Mientras, con Fubuki}

-¿Dónde estará? Me dijo que hoy venía...-decía buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Taparon sus ojos.-¿Quién soy?

-Alguien, lo sé. Ahora, quita de ahí. Busco a alguien.

-Primero: Hasta que no digas quien soy no quito mis manos y, segundo: Te puedo ayudar a buscarla o buscarlo-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, eres tú, Goenji.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-apartó su manos.

-Te conozco bien, además no cambiaste tu voz...-respondió.-Ahora, ayúdame a buscarlo...-dijo con una sonrisa.

{Con Endou y Kazemaru}

-¿Por qué querías esto?-preguntó dándolole "eso" al castaño.

-Je, je...¡Toma!-se la puso al ojicarmín.

-¿Pero no era para ti?-preguntó confuso.

-Yo nunca dije eso...-respondió poniendo morritos.

-Está bien...-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y, ¿te gusta?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, así me parezco a ti.-sonrió cariñosamente.

-Ja, ja. Cierto.-pasó su mano por el hombro de Kazemaru.

-¿Crees que me sienta bien? No quiero que se rían de mi...

-Yo llevo toda mi vida con ella, si por mi fuera la hubiese tenido al nacer, no creo que se burlen de ti si de mi no lo han hecho.-sonrió besando a Kazemaru.

-Mmmm...Gr-gracias...

{Volviendo con Hiroto y Midorikawa}

-Rápido, tenemos que acomodar todo antes de que vengan.-decía Hiroto estresado.

-S-sí...

Flash Back~~~

-Me agrada tanto estar contigo...-susurró el peliverde.

-Pues, a mi más estar contigo.-pateó con fuerza el balón.-¡Mido-chan, quita de ahí!-dijo al ver que Midorikawa no reaccionaba.-¡Al carajo con todo!-se tiró encima del ojinegro para no ser golpeado por el balón.-¿Te encuen...? ¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Hi-hiro-kun? ¡Cielos! La hemos liado...-habló al ver el desastre que ocasionó el balón.

-Todo está desordenado. Endou nos matará si lo ve así...

Fin Flash Back~~

-Mido,-llamó al peliverde que estaba medio dormido.-puedes dejarme esto a mi, después de todo es mi culpa.

-Está bien, adiós.-se despidió llegando a la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_-No lo decía en serio...pensaba que ocurriría como en los animes, soltaría algo como "Puedo ayudarte, no es molestia"._-resbala una gota por su nuca y volvió a su trabajo.

{Otra vez con Fubuki}

-¡Ah! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-preguntaba ya rabiado.

-¿Quieres decirme de una vez quien es?-habló el mayor mientras buscaba al chico que Shirou tenía que ver.

-Es...¡Míralo!-señaló a un chico peliblanco que se encontraba a unos metros.

-¡Fubuki! Te estaba buscando, me perdí en los pasillos...-explicó avergonzado.

-No importa, es bueno tenerte aquí. ¡Ah, por cierto! Él es Shuuya Goenji, y Goenji, él es Fuusuke Suzuno.

-Encantado, Vegeta Junior.-habló divertido Fuusuke.

_-¿Qué tienen con ese apodo?-_se dijo con una Tic en el ojo.

-¿Y Nagumo?

-Viene mañana.-respondió sonriendo.

-Bien. ¡Oh, toma! Es para ti y tu orientación.-sonrió dándole un mapa de la escuela.

-¿U-un mapa?-dijo mirando al mapa extrañado.

-Sí. Adiós.-giró y se fue.-Goenji-kun, ven, tenemos que ir al Club.

-Claro, ya voy. Adiós, señor "mala orientación".-se despidió yendo al lado de Fubuki.

{En el Club de Fútbol, aun con Hiroto}

Se escuchó abrir una puerta. Ya metió la pata hasta el fondo, seguro sería su capitán de equipo.

* * *

**Nee, hasta aquí. ¡Qué horror! Por fin terminó la semana, pero, tuve 5 exámenes y 2 sorpresas, creo que voy a morir en la semana que viene...**

**Volviendo con lo hermoso y bonito de la vida (?). ¿Qué les pareció? Hiroto es muy romántico :3. Ale, nos vemos en la próxima, no tengo mucho más que decir.**


	9. Chap 9 Por fin solos, ¿eh?

**Holi~~~! Aquí traigo la conti, realmente estoy nerviosa, no quiero reprobar ninguna asignatura, porque esos exámenes cuentan poco menos de la nota final , mi hermano hasta dice dormido las cosas, es inteligente, él no va a reprobar nada de nada :)**

* * *

-Mierda...La cagué...-murmuró el pelirrojo.

-¿Hi-hiro-kun?-preguntó una voz detrás de él.

-¿Fubu-chan?-miró atrás con miedo.-Uuuff... menos mal que no eres Endou...-suspiró aliviado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar todo este...desastre?-dijo poniéndose frente al ojijade.-¿Le dijiste ya a Mido-chan?-susurró a su oído.

-Le dije en indirectas...pero nada.

-Bueno, para la próxima, ¿si?-animó al pelirrojo y se puso a acomodar las cosas.-¡Ay, no llego!-la balda estaba un poco alta.-¿Hiro, me ayudas?

-Sí, ahora vo... ¿Goenji?-miró que el pelicrema estaba cogiendo a Shirou de la cintura para que alcanzará al lugar.

-¿Si?-preguntó sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué haces?

-Lo que tú harías si hubiese ayudado a Fubuki.-respondió sin mirar atrás aún.-¿Ya?-el menor asintió, y Goenji lo bajó al suelo.

-Gracias, Goenji-kun.-otra vez volvió a abrirse la puerta.-Ohayo, Endou-kun, Kaze-chan.

-Ohayo, Fubu-chan.-dijeron los dos en coro. Se podían escuchar dos risas, de Hiroto y de Goenji, que se reían del peliazul.

-¿De que se ríen?-preguntó el peliverde que acababa de llegar.

-D-de él.-apenas con aire señalaron a Kazemaru.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó ahora el peliplata.

-Es un Endou dos...Ja, ja, ja.-reían sin control.

-Que lleve una banda azul en la cabeza no significa nada.-dijo Midorikawa.

-Aparte de que se quieren mucho.-apoyó Fubuki.

-¡P-pero se ve ridículo!-afirmó Goenji ya tosiendo de tanto reír.

-Tú si eres ridículo.-se defendió el peliazul como pudo.

-Ni modo con ellos.-susurraron Ryuuji y Shirou.

Comenzaron con su "reunión" de equipo, anunciando la llegada de dos nuevos integrantes, Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno. Volvieron a clase, otra vez Hiroto le mando una nota a Fubuki.

_Fubu-chan, luego de leerla se la pasas a Kaze-chan, ¿si?_

_Fubu, Kaze, díganme como hago para que Mido se fije en mi, o por lo menos que capte mis indirectas. Anda, decidme._

Fubuki volvió a escribir, la mando a Kazemaru que también leyó y escribió y se la devolvieron al pelirrojo.

_(Fubuki)_

_Eeeh, bueno, yo diría que...Lo llevases a un lugar especial, donde la pasaron un día en grande o así, y cuando se lo vayas a decir, se todo lo tierno y cariñoso posible. Seguro que también le gustas a Mido-chan. Podrías también dedicarle una canción, él y yo estamos componiendo ahora una, le gusta mucho el tema de la música y demás._

_(Kazemaru)_

_¿Y ahora me dices que Midorikawa te gusta? ¡A buenas horas, eh! Volviendo a tu tema. De indirectas...Improvisa, seguro que alguna la capta. También queda la opción de llevarlo a una heladería y cuando vayáis a comer el helado le besas y ¡tará! Ya tienes a Mido en el bote._

No eran malas ideas después de todo, pero, pasar de ser buenos amigos, a vivir juntos no es muy bueno, y saber que le gusta Midorikawa y no decírselo mientras viven bajo el mismo techo es incómodo.

{Ya en la casa de Fubuki, Hiroto y Midorikawa}

Los tres miraban la tele, estaban televisando Dragon Ball Z, así que tendrían que verlo obligatoriamente. Algunas veces Midorikawa soltaba comentarios infantiles, otras Fubuki y hasta a veces Hiroto.

-¡Vamos Goku, tú puedes!-animaba el peliverde a gritos.

-¡Sí, vamos Gohan! ¡Puedes vencer a Cell.

_-Mido-chan se ve tan tierno así, me gusta su carácter. Aunque Fubu-chan también, pero a mi me gusta Mido y ya._-pensaba Hiroto mirando a los dos chicos con una sonrisa. Tener amigos de ese tipo no era muy normal, pero era divertido, a fin de cuentas, él también era así y era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, a parte de conocer al peliverde.

{Con Endou}

Chateaba con Kazemaru, se decían cosas muy lindas y románticas, a decir verdad, Endou cuando quería podía ser atento, romántico o lo que se propusiese.

-"Ay, Endou, eres tan lindo conmigo"

-"Es que te amo y no tiene remedio"

-"Fuiste un problema cuando llegaste a mi vida, pero no me importa"

-"Awww! Eso es muy tierno, Kaze-chan."

-"Lo sé, por eso lo escribí"

Endou rió después de que el peliazul escribiera eso.

{Con Goenji y Yuuka}

-¿"Así que" qué, onii-chan?-preguntó la hermanita de Shuuya inflando los mofletes.

-Pareces retrasada. Vamos a ver, voy a invitar a Fubuki mañana, así que no sueltes comentarios Fujoshi, ¿entendiste?-aclaró el mayor.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tú si puedes soltar comentarios Fundashi?

-Yo nunca dije eso...-le salió una gotita por la nuca.

-¿A no? ¡Pero ahí no estamos! ¿¡Eso significa que no puedo hablar con Fubu-niichan!?-preguntó enojada al ver que su hermano solo quería dejarlos solos a él y a Shirou.

-Así es, veo que te estas volviendo lista.-se burló de su hermana.

{Con alguien de pelo rojo (xD)}

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar?

-Hola, Nagu-kun.-saludó dándole un beso.-¿Me esperaste por mucho, cariño?

-Sí, 23 minutos con exactitud.-le dijo al peliblanco.

-Y, bien, ¿nos vamos a la heladería? ¡Ya quiero mi helado!-habló con destellos en los ojos.

-Está bien...-pusieron juntos rumbo a la heladería, tomados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados.

{Volviendo a los primeros}

-Esto ya se vuelve aburrido, ¿qué queréis hacer?-preguntó Hiroto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Juguemos Shin Shan Shoon(*).-propuso el peliverde.

-Pero somos solo tres, no tiene cuento hacerlo ahora...-habló de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-Pues, llamamos a los demás, ¿qué les parece?

{Cuando llegaron "los demás"}

-Konbanwa, chicos.-saludaron Kazemaru, Endou y Goenji, aunque aun faltaban dos por saludar, que solo conocían a Fubuki, y uno de ellos también a Goenji.

-Konbanwa, Fubuki.-saludaron los dos restantes.

-¡Konbanwa!-saludaron los tres chicos de la casa.

-Verán, ellos son Suzuno Fuusuke-señaló al peliblanco que sonreía.-y Haruya Nagumo.-Nagumo se veía frío y distante.

-Ajá. Es un placer.-afirmó Fuusuke sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¡Ahora si podemos jugar! ¡Wiii!-decía feliz el peliverde haciendo sonrojar un poco al ojijade por su actitud.

-¿A qué?-preguntaron los recién llegados.

-Al Shin Shan Shon.-habló Fubuki, no muy convencido.

-Tú y yo, Endou.-dijo Hiroto desafiante.

-¡Te ganaré!-afirmó Endou seguro de si mismo.

-¡Shin Shan Shön!-dijeron en coro llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Te gané! ¡Te gané!-gritaba Endou feliz.-Ahora mi reto es...-ponía una cara Fundashi.-Dale un beso en la mano a Mido, como si fuese un caballero.

-Está bien, no es malo.-tomó la mano del peliverde y la besó con delicadeza.

-¡Kaze! ¡Kaze! ¡Kaze! ¡Yo quiero jugar contigo!-gritó el peliverde prepárandose para jugar.

-Acepto. Shin Shan Shön.-el peliazul salió perdiendo, Ryuuji sacó piedra y el tijera.

-Jo, jo. Endou, ¿te molesta si le digo...? Ok, no.-se acercó al peliazul y le susurró:-Dale un beso a Suzuno en la mejilla o si no en el tobillo.

-Te gusta complicarme la vida, ¿cierto?-el peliverde asintió.-Suzuno, préstame tu cara.-lo tomó de la nuca y le dio una beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Fubu...¿Y Fubu-chan?-preguntó al ver que no estaba por ningún lado.

-No sé...-el peliverde también preocupado.

_-Viven juntos y no sabe nada de él...-_el pelicrema suspiró y se dirigió donde seguro estaba Fubuki: La terraza, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-¿Qué haces aquí solo?-preguntó asustando al menor.

-No me des esos sustos...-inhalaba y exhalaba a gran velocidad.-¡Ah! Me gusta estar solo cuando necesito pensar.

-¿Y te importaría si estoy contigo mientras piensas?-habló poniéndose a un lado del ojiaqua.

-Claro que no...-respondió mirando la puesta de Sol.-Está muy bonita, ¿no crees, Goenji-kun?

-Como tú...-murmuró apenas con voz.-¡Ah! ¿Qué, qué?-preguntó volviendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que si crees que está bonita...-repitió el peliplata.

-Sí...Y más contigo...

-No esperaba que fueses así.-dijo sorprendido por las palabras de Goenji.

-¿Y como creías que era?-preguntó mirando al peliplata.

-No sé...Yo me esperaba de ti alguien serio, pero veo que estaba equivocado y eso me agrada.-respondió sonriendo.

-...-soltó una risa casi inaudible, Shirou a veces era infantil.

{Volviendo adentro}

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, Endou?-preguntó el peliverde tras haber perdido, ya era su 8a vez consecutiva.

-Dile a Hiroto "Se abrirme bien de piernas", ¿si?

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó inocentemente el peliverde.

-¿Qué acaso no captas la indirecta?-dijo Endou con un Tic en el ojo, ¡hasta él podía captar indirectas!

-Voy a decirle.-se acerca a Hiroto y le dice:- Se abrirme bien de piernas.

Hiroto al oír eso se sonroja violentamente, ¿qué acababa de oír?-¿¡M-mido-chan!?

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?-a punto del derrame nasal.

-Sí, te dije "Se abrirme bien de piernas" y ya.-aclaró al pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes que tiene doble sentido?-preguntó incrédulo. El peliverde negó y Kiyama se puso a contarle .-Verás, cuando dos personas tienen relaciones sexuales, una se abre de piernas, es decir la chica o el uke y el otro embiste, es decir el chico o el seme.

-Aaah, ya comprendí...¿¡QUÉ!?-se sonrojó más que el pelo de Hiroto y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

{Volviendo con Goenji y Fubuki}

-¿Cómo les irá dentro?-dijo el peliplata mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

-Déjalos, ya estamos bien aquí nosotros solos...-habló en un tono seductor.

-Eeeeh, está bien.-sonrió tiernamente.

* * *

**Shin Shan Shön: Juego alemán (por lo que me dijeron) que trata de Piedra-papel-tijeras pero, si pierdes tienes que hacer lo que te diga el ganador.**

* * *

**Es raro, pero me entraron ganas de responder sus Reviews.**

**Bako Kiyama: De verás, gracias! ;W; Me alegras mucho diciendo eso 0w0 Jaja, cierto, Mido es más lento que Endou en eso xDD Claro que Mido y Hiro estarán juntos, Mido será tontito pero eso no le quita lo lindo *w ***

**Mx9-chan: Oh, gracias, a mi me gusta hacerlos también, claro siendo mi segunda pareja favorita, ¿cómo no me van a gustar? xD Seee, tenía ganas de añadir más personajes y solo se me ocurrieron Suzu y Nagu xD**

**Sakura Natsuki Hikari: Gracias por el apoyo, Saku-chan. Mi onii-chan dice lo mismo ^^ See, Goenji es 4ever Vegeta Junior xDD Lo de patear el balón no sé como salió 0_0 Ya probé lo del móvil...¡PonPon way way way, PonPon way Pon way PonPon! XDDD**

**Sayonara!**

**P.D.: ¿quieren lemmon?**


	10. Chap 10 ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo?

**Hola de nuevo~~! 0w0 (PONPON way way way, PONPON way PON way PONPON) ¡Nooo, ya se me metió PONPONPON en la cabeza TTwTT! Jo, jo...Este capítulo le dejaré a mi onii-chan que lo haga. Es un loco, fanático, hermososo y de todo bueno del Yaoi, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de él, de mi Fundashi-nii! Así que espero que no le critiquen mucho...(¡Cómo lo hagan los mato a todos...!... Ok no :') Pero no lo hagan, que es un Fundashi más x3)**

* * *

Ya todos habían regresado a sus casas, y Midorikawa se quedó dormido en el sillón en el hombro de Hiroto, así que Fubuki, como buen amigo, los despertó para que fuesen a sus camas. Pero, los dos durmieron juntos por un plan de Hiroto y Shirou, como Ryuuji estaba medio dormido pues no se enteró.

{A la mañana siguiente}

-...-el peliverde recién se había despertado.-¿¡Qué mierda!?-gritó al ver al pelirrojo dormido junto a él._-Ups, creo que grité muy alto...Hiroto se ve muy bien así...No sé si hacer..._-se acercó lentamente a los labios del ojijade y le dio un beso.-_Ahora lo despertaré..._¡Hiro-kun!¡Hiro-kun!-llamaba el peliverde zarandeándolo.

-¿Sí...?-se frotó los ojos para despertarse.-¡Ah! ¿Dónde esto...? ¿¡Mi-mido-chan!?-decía sonrojado al recordar que durmió junto a él.

-Tenemos que despertar, hoy iban a decir algo importante.-decía Midorikawa sonriente.

-¡Bien!-respondió el pelirrojo.

{Cuando ya estaban en la escuela}

-Bien, cállense todos, hoy tenemos unos invitados muy especiales.-avisó la profesora mirando a la puerta.

-¡Hola, alumnos de Raimon!-dijo una chica rubia.-¿Saben quienes somos?-preguntó cuando entraron sus otros dos acompañantes.

-¡No puede ser!-gritaron en coro Midorikawa, Hiroto, Fubuki, Goenji, Endou y Kazemaru.

-Hola, chicos, otra vez nos vemos, ¿no?-dijo una peliazul sonriendo.

-¡M-miku, Rin, Len!-volvieron a gritar los seis anteriores sacando una sonrisa a los tres famosos.

-Perece que no se olvidaron de nosotros.-añadió Len.

-A lo que vinimos, vais a representar una obra y tengo que decir que...-se puso a contar.-Solo van a poder seis personas.-dijo Miku.-Pero, claro, las demás pueden ayudar en vestuarios y/o ensayos.

-Y serán tres obras.-(N/A: Me imagino que sabrán porqué) dijo Rin.-Son Cantarella PV Edit, Paper Plane y Romeo&Cinderella.

-¿Y...?-fue interrumpido.

-Mido-chan, los personajes creo que bien ustedes sabrán quienes son... _Y sino son tontos..._-afirmó Len.-Pero les pondremos un papel en el tablón para que sepan los seis personajes y de quienes son protagonistas o antagonistas.-terminó por decir, tomando un papel que Rin le dio y colocándolo en el tablón.

Todos fueron a gran velocidad a ver quienes en donde y con quien, bien los seis cosplayers (Mido, Hiro, Fubu, Goenji, Endou y Kaze.) sabían que esas tres obras eran románticas.

-¡Oh, miren, Romeo&Cinderella les tocó a Mido y Hiro!-dijo el peliazul señalando.-Nee, pero solo estamos Endou y yo de antagonistas...

-Es porque esa canción va de amor prohibido y solo se necesitan cuatro personajes para representarlas.-explicó Shirou con uns sonrisa

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!?-dijo el pelicrema cuando se vio en aquel papel.

-¿Qué pasa?...J...-decía Endou intentando aguantar su risa.

-No me insultes.-le golpeó en la nuca.

-¡Oye, no seas agresivo!-gritó el castaño enojado.-Solo quería ver.

-¿A sí? ¡A mi no se me engaña!-se defendió.-¿Eh?-volteó al ver a los tres chicos sonriendo.-¿Cómo pueden estar así?

-¡Qué bueno, Kaze-chan, te tocó Paper Plane!-afirmó el peliplata.

-Claro, pero es una historia muy triste. Y yo muero, junto con Endou...-dijo un poco desanimado.

-Mira el lado positivo, te tocó con tu novio.-animó el peliverde.

-Cierto, además a Mido-chan le tocó una triste también.

-Bueno, Romeo&Cinderella no es muy triste, tiene un final feliz.-explicó el ojinegro.-Cantarella es la más romántica, Fubu-neechan.

-¡No, es Romeo&Cinderella!-gritó Kazemaru, él quería hacer R&C y le tocó a Ryuuji.

-Paren, chicos. No importa cual o no es la más romántica, todas lo son.-intentó calmar a los dos peleones Shirou.

-Verdad.-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Hola, Tora-kun.-saludó Fubuki al ver al peliazul mirando los papeles.

-A mi me toco una mísera parte en Cantarella, todo lo demás lo haces tú junto con Goenji-baka, Mido-chan y Hiro-kun.-explicaba mirando el papel.

-Ajá. Me gustaría que tú también hubieses aparecido más, pero así es la vida, cosas buenas y malas.

-¿Buenas y malas?-preguntó mirando al ojiaqua.

-Sí, hay cosas buenas, como tener amigos y demás y cosas malas, como perder a alguien importante.-explicó con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Perder a alguien importante? ¿Qué harías si te dijese que yo he perdido a alguien importante?-preguntó mirando fijamente a Shirou.

-Intentaría animarte todo lo que pueda...-sonrió.

-Ah...¿Y... si esa persona está ahora mismo a mi lado?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-paró a pensar en la frase.-¡No me has perdido y lo sabes!-gritó tras entender ese significado.

-Sí te he perdido, aunque tú no lo entiendas...-posó su frente en la pared.

-No, no entiendo...-susurró un poco triste.

-¡Fubu-chan, Rin nos llama, tenemos que ir!-llamó Ryuuji yéndose con los demás.

-Sí, ya voy.-devolvió el grito.-¿Quieres venir o vas a quedarte ahí?

-Solo una cosa...-tomó de la mano a Shirou, lo empujo atrás y lo besó.-Ya, solo era eso.-corrió a donde estaban los demás.

-¿Cómo?-caminó tocándose los labios.-Entonces él...¿me ama?-se preguntó sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cera del grupo.

-¿Quién te ama, Fubu-chan?-preguntó el peliazul.

-No, nadie. Je, je...-se acercó más al peliazul y suspiró.

-Hola, chicos. Miren, aquí tengo sus diálogos, apréndanselos.-entregó los diálogos.

-Veamos...-Midorikawa abriendo el cuaderno.

-No, ahora no. En este momento tenemos que preparar el vestuario. Kazemaru, ven.-el peliazul se acercó.

-A petición de Miyasaka...-ese nombre abrió los ojos a Kazemaru.-Tenemos este traje, gracias Miya-kun por hacerlo.-le entrgó el vestido al peliazul. Se lo probó era blanco, con detalles rosas y una sombrero a juego.

-¡Me veo muy bien! ¿Qué te parece, Ednou-kun?-preguntó dando una giro y después una reverencia.

-Te ves hermoso, Kaze-chan.-fue junto a él para besarlo posesivamente.-¿Y él mío, Rin?

-Ten, este lo hizo...alguien anónimo. Pues, gracias anónimos. Toma, Endou.-se lo entregó con una sonrisa. El castaño se lo puso, era una playera negra y unos shorts a juego, sin calzado.

-Mmmm...¿Porqué voy descalzo y tan simple?

-Por que eres un prisionero, así pues tenías que ir simple.-el castaño asintió y se fue de la mano de Kazemaru a ensayar, con unos pies fríos por el suelo.

-Goenji, acércate.-el pelicrema hizo caso y se acercó.-Este también es anónimos, toma.-se lo dio sonriente. El traje era muy detallado, tenía hasta zafiros incrustados.

-¡Fubu-chan~~~ es tu turno!-Shirou se acercó temeroso por la cara de Rin y Miku.-Este fue petición de G...

-De nadie, es anónimo.-dijo nervioso Goenji interrumpiendo a las dos chicas para que no dijeran su nombre.

-Ok.-sonrió. Entró al vestuario y salió con un vestido negro, muy corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con escote y unas manguitas negras.-¿No creen que...es un poco corto?-preguntó mirándose el vestido.

-No, te ves muy bien.-afirmó el peliverde subiendo un dedo.

-¡Midorikawa!-el peliverde subió y suspiró para aliviarse.-¡Hiroto!-el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.-Tomen.

Midorikawa tenía un vestido azulado que llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas con lunares negros. Hiroto tenía una ropa normal. Camiseta blanca de botones y jeans.

* * *

**Hola, soy Akira, el hermano de Sekai, es un placer poder estar aquí, con mi onee-han QwQ Nee, quiero responder a los comentarios como hizo ella anteriormente:**

**Mx9-chan: Mi hermana está realmente feliz contigo :). Mido es un poco... tontito xD Creo que deberían ponerle algo a su cerebro para que pillase todo (?).**

**Sakura Natsuki Hikari: Saku-chan, ¡tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! :D ¡Alabada seas, Saku! Yo también amo GoenFubu QwQ Igual que Sekai-nee :D ¿Endou? ¿Pervertido? ¿Con Kaze? Imposible x'D (Pobre Kaze). Vamos a hacer algo con Endou y Mido para que no sean tan tontos.**

* * *

**Para que se hagan una idea de los trajes, estos son:**

**Hiroto y Midorikawa: **http*:/gallery*.minitokyo*.net*/download*/424781** (Quiten los *)**

**Goenji y Fubuki: **http*:/1*.bp*.blogspot*.com*/-x10kFjhrSy4*/UIqWRzG YDPI*/AAAAAAAABQI*/GrgjLIXQxf8*/s1600*/hatsune_mik u-cantarella_ ** (Este es el de Shirou. También quiten los *) y el de Goenji **http*:/www*.zerochan*.net*/full*/686703*** (Sigan quitando los *)**

**Endou y Kazemaru: **http*:/i2*.ytimg*.com*/vi*/aKV_cen3HUM*/hqdefault* .jpg*** (¿Para que repito? Ni modo, quiten los *) **

**Matta ne!**


	11. Chap 11 Paper Plane

**Aquí nosotros de nuevo, siendo unos pesados insufribles~~! :') Y, aquí les traemos *redobles de tambores* la conti! *apluasos* Nee, enserio, aquí está, no somos mentirosos (?)...**

**Avisos!: los "..." son cuando está hablando el narrador, ¿si?. Si les molesta que tanto Kazemaru y Midorikawa como Fubuki sean denominados "chicas" en las obras, mejor será que no lean esto ^^U  
**

* * *

-Me siento...chica...-dijo Fubuki mientras miraba su vestido.

-...Aprende de la vida, si tienes que vestirte de chicas: lo haces, si el anime se termina: te matas para estar con él, si Vocaloid desaparece: cantas por ellos, si un amigo te pide enterrar un cadáver: le ayudas, tú sabes, lo típico.-explicaba el peliverde.

_-Eso fue un poco extraño..._-pensó el peliazul mirando a Midorikawa como cualquier bichejo raro.

-¡Bien, chicos, pongánse a ensayar la media hora de clase que queda!-gritaba Hatsune por el micrófono de sus audífonos.

-Hai.-afirmaron todos escuchando a Miku.

-Cada quien tiene un lugar donde ensayar, así pues vayan al que pone el nombre de su respectiva obra.-volvió a decir la peliazul haciendo que todos fuesen a su lugar correspondiente.

{Con Hiroto y Midorikawa}

-Hola, Len.-saludaron los dos.

-Je, je, hola, chicos,-devolvió el saludo.-¿están listos para ensayar Romeo&Cinderella?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Los otros dos asintieron.-¿Quieren que les explique algo?-volvieron a asentir.-¿Él qué?

-...No se me ocurre nada...-dijo el ojinregro poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-Bien, pues comiencen a ensayar.-dijo el rubio dando dos palmadas, quien sabe porqué.

{Con Endou y Kazemaru}

-¡Awww, te ves tan bien, Endou-kun!-gritaba Kazemaru con brillos en los ojos.

-Dejen de ser románticos, ¿quieren?-habló Miku ya harta de los 10 minutos que llevaban así.

-Bien...-dijeron los dos desanimados.

-Antes de comenzar, ¿quieren un puerro?-preguntó sacando un puerro de quien sabe donde y como.

-Me parece bien.-el peliazul lo tomó y empezó a comerlo.

_-¡OMG!_-pensó el castaño viendo comer .:eso:. al ojicarmín. Esa escena era demasiado excitante y se podía mal pensar, al pobre Mamoru casi le da un derrame nasal.

-Bien, ya pueden comenzar.-ordenó la CV01 quitándole el resto de puerro a Ihirouta.

{Con Goenji y Fubuki}

-Pensé que no llegaban. ¡Deben de ser más rápidos!-regañó la rubia.-Ahora bien, ¿saben que vuestra obra es la más larga, verdad?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron los dos en coro.

-Así es, y por eso mismo no son antagonistas de ninguna otra.-explicó Rin sonriendo.-Pero, les explico una cosa, este PV está cambiado. Nadie quiere muertes, ¿verdad?-los dos negaron.-Pues, ¡decidido! Oficialmente, cambiaremos el PV de Cantarella.

-Una cosa...-llamó Shirou.-¿Por qué tengo un vestido tan corto, si en Cantarella Miku lo llevaba mucho más largo?

-Un pajarito nos dijo que lo quería así...-mintió para no delatar a Goenji.

-¿Un...pajarito? No importa...-suspiró y puso una dulce sonrisa.

Los días fueron pasando, cada vez tenían que ensayar más y más, una de las cosas buenas era que se saltaban las clases (¿A quien no le gusta eso, eh?). Nada fuera de lo común solo que, Endou y Kazemaru tenían que realizar la primera obra; Paper Plane.

{Antes de empezar la obra de Endou y Kaze}

-¡Estoy realmente nervioso!-gritaba el peliazul temblando.

-Normal, es la primera obra. Así que, tranquilízate, ¿si?-ayudaba Fubuki.

-No tengas miedos de los tomatazos, críticas y comentarios refiriéndose a ti como mujer, ¿ok?-"animó" Midorikawa.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Mido...-habló sarcástico.

-Y ahora, daremos comienzo a la obra "Paper Plane". Un fuerte aplauso.-anunció Miku, que fue la que ayudó en los ensayos a ellos dos. En eso se cierra el telón y aparece una chica rubia con una coleta que vestía algo parecido a Miku.

-Está obra está dirigida a un público mayor a los 9 años. Así que, si un niño d años está en la sala, padre o madre de dicho niño, haga el favor de sacarlo. Obra hecha sin fines de lucro.-la chica se va junto a Miku.

Se abre el telón y aparece un campo lleno de flores con "una chica" de pelo azul suelto, con un vestido blanco con detalles rosas y un sombrero a juego.

-Hace tiempo, conocí a un prisionero, cuyo nombre es Mamoru Endou, era muy amigable, es impresionante que alguien tan bueno como él estuviese en la cárcel. Estábamos incomunicados, no podíamos hablar, solo gestos. Nada más. Era una tortura tener alguien tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos...-explicaba aquella chica con realismo a pesar de ser una obra.-Fueron pasando los meses, caí en una grave enfermedad con la que sigo, es casi incurable, terminé por enamorarme de él. Definitivamente, es un amor prohibido...-terminó de hablar y se cierra el telón.

Cuando se vuelve a abrir se ve a la misma chica sentada sobre sus piernas frente a una reja de 2,5 metros de altura, que mantenía dentro al prisionero.

Éste tiró un avión de papel, llegando así a las manos del peliazul, y lo leyó en voz alta y clara.

-Querido Kazemaru: Estamos separados, sí, pero eso no impide que te regale mis sonrisas, ¿verdad? Yo solo quiero que pronto te recuperes de esa enfermedad tuya y podamos vernos siempre que queramos.-dejó de leerla, pues hasta ahí llegaba y la apretó con sus manos para ponérselas en el pecho y suspirar.

Le dio la vuelta al avión de papel, escribió y se lo mandó al castaño.

-Hola, Endou: ¿Sabes? Eres muy tierno, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces escribiendo solo un avión de papel. Eres un cielo, el viento que impulsa mis alas. Lo único que pido es que nunca nos separen...-terminó de leer la carta.

La peliazul sacó un papel en blanco de un bolsillo de su vestido. Se puso a escribir e hizo volar el avión con rumbo al ojimarrón.

-Adiós, me tengo que ir. Mañana volveré.-leyó el castaño con tristeza.

Se cierra el telón.-"Kazemaru fue todo lo rápido que pudo al hospital, para no ser descubierto por su padre."-se abre el telón y sale una replica a una habitación de hospital.

-Llegué a tiempo...-suspiró y se sentó en la cama. En eso sale Fubuki, que se tuvo que aprender pequeños diálogos como doctora y amiga del peliazul en el hospital.

-Hola, Kaze-sama.-saludó cerrando la puerta de la habitación.-Si sigues saliendo a verle, tarde o temprano acabarás con tu vida.-le comentó.

-No...¡NO!-negó gritando el peliazul.-Seré fuerte por él. No puedo morir.-seguía gritando tan real que a la gente le daba miedo su actitud.

-Por lo menos quédese hasta que le observemos. Solo pido eso.-volvió a decir.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo dejan poco tiempo en el patio, voy solo 10 minutos al día y es siempre a la misma hora.-expplicó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Que, si ustedes me hacen la observación antes de que salga, él ya no se encontrará ahí.

-¿Por qué no estará ahí?

-Porque exactamente le dejan salir a cierta hora, y esa "cierta" hora es la que ustedes cogerían para observarme.

-Bueno, tú solo descansa ahora que puedes, ¿está bien?-el peliazul asintió y se tumbó.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe. Era un pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos.-¿Hija, hija, dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó aquel hombre.

-Sí, padre. Estaba hablando con Fubu-sempai.

-Bien, retírate, doctora.-ordenó el padre de Kazemaru. Ella salió de allí.

-Padre, yo...

-¡No te lo permito! ¡No volverás a ver el sol desde fuera en tu vida!

-Pero...-intentó replicar.

-¡No! Procuraré que te cambien de médico.-alzó la voz. No le gustaba ni un pelo que su hija platicase con un "enchironado".

-"A ella no le quedó más que obedecer y dormir".-se cierra el telón.-"Al día siguiente".-después de unos 10 segundos se vuelve a abrir el telón.

-Adiós, padre. Que te vaya bien en el trabajo.-se despidió.

-Hola, Kaze-sama, ¿cómo te en...? ¿¡Kaze-sama!?-hizo como si se le cayeran los papeles que traía y se fue corriendo a tomar el pulso del ojicarmín, que estaba "pálido" con una mano en su pecho, como si le doliese el corazón.

-Sí, tranquila...-tosió sangre.

-Los humanos no solemos toser sangre.-dijo cuando el peliazul salió por la puerta.

-No me importa, Fubu-sempai...-habló tapando su cara con su flequillo y salió de allí. Se cierra el telón y se abre en el primer escenario.

-Buenos días, Kazemaru. ¿Cómo le fue a mi chica favorita?-leyó el peliazul tras coger el avión de papel que había en el suelo.

-Bien, pero, tengo que decirte: Adiós para siempre.-dijo en voz alta y clara el castaño leyendo el avión de Kazemaru.-¿¡CÓMO!?-gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que Ichirouta lo escuchase en un susurro.

Agitó sus manos, tomo su sombrero se lo puso enfrente de la cara para no verla llorar, porque realmente estaba llorando. Las escenas dramáticas no eran lo suyo. Se giró 180º, pestañeó y se le vio una lágrima caer. Se cierra el telón. Se abre en el hospital, con un montón de "extras" haciendo de médicos para salvar la vida del peliazul. Quien murió por su enfermedad al corazón sin poder salvarse.

El padre del recién fallecido vio las cartas de Endou, se fue enfurecido a prisión con unos guardias y mandó a Mamoru a una habitación oscura en la que se pudriese por siempre. Aunque le va a costar un poco.

Se cerro el telón y se abrió dentro de la prisión.-¡Tú! ¿Eres Mamoru Endou?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Así es, ¿me buscan?-preguntó con cara triste.

-¡Imbécil! ¡POR TU CULPA MI HIJA MURIÓ!

-¿Kaze-chan murió?...-preguntó sonando triste.-¡MENTIRA, ME PROMETIÓ ESTAR SIEM...!-no pudo terminar por una bofetada en su cara, claramente falsa, pero bien realizada para notarse real.

-¡Enviénlo a la habitación que les dije!-ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ni tú, ni nadie me manda!-gritó con voz quebrada. Le dio un puñetazo al pelirrojo en la barriga.

-¿Quieres guerra? ¡Tómala!-cogió todas las cartas de su hija y las rompió. Endou comenzó a llorar, como antes el peliazul, lo hacía de verdad, esa historia era muy triste y las escenas nostálgicas no eran lo suyo.

El castaño cayó rendido, se desplomó en el suelo. Se lo llevaron a una habitación oscura, donde el sol no daba nunca, ni podía comer, ni siquiera beber. Se cerró el telón. Volvió a abrirse dejando ver todo oscuro y un Endou con "sangre" por casi todo su cuerpo y apenas con vida.

-Kaze-chan, si tanto tú, como yo pudiésemos renacer, lo único que pediría es estar contigo...-dijo apenas con voz.-...otra vez.

Se cierra el telón para finalizar. Vuelve a salir la rubia pero esta vez con Miku.

-Un fuerte aplauso a...-dijo la rubia antes de nombrar a los dos protagonistas para que salieran a saludar.-Mamoru ENdou e Ichirouta Kazemaru.-los dos aludidos hicieron una reverencia tomados de las manos y se fueron de allí.

-Y los personajes secundarios...-esta vez habló Miku.-Shirou Fubuki y Haruya Nagumo.-terminó de decir haciendo salir a estos dos también tomados de las manos pero por "X" razones.

* * *

**Sekai: ¡Ya está!**

**Akira: Espero que les haya gustado ^^U**

**Sekai: Nosotros estamos medio muertos, ¡7 exámenes y todavía Martes!**

**Akira: Esa no es la gran cosa...Nos ha pasado algo peor...**

**Sekai: Así es...Nos han hecho...Bullying...Pero estamos bien, es un secreto entre Saku-chan, Aki-nii y yo y ahora, ustedes también :')**

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

**Mx9-chan: Holaaa! Je, je, gracias. Realmente no pensé que les iba a gustar, no suelo hacer Fics, esa es Sekai-nee xDDD Tengo que confesarte que...¡YO TAMBIÉN ODIO A TORACHICLE! ¡Quiero...! Bueno, no digo más (xDDD).**

**Saskia Neko-chan: El gusto es mío, Saski-chan (¿puedo?) :):):). ¿Enserio que te gustaron los trajes? TT^TT Creía que mis gustos solo los tenía yo, por ser hombre...Pero resulta ser que no (¡Wiiiii!). A mi también me gustó más el de Fubu-chan :3 (Además Miku se veía hermosa en la imagen *¬*)**

**Sakura Natsuki Hikari: ¿Hace ya cuanto que no nos vemos...? ¿10 meses? Hacer una mudanza de Chile a España nunca es bueno... Y es insoportable (Ese cambio fue la peor experiencia de mi vida Pero ya me acostumbré a España y, después de todo, no está nada mal ^^ Además tiene una selección impresionante x3) ¿RinxLen? Claro, pero, pensaremos en algo :D aCute, ¿eh? Eso también pensaremos ;)**

**Bako Kiyama: Holiis~~! No queda mucho para que Mido o Hiro se declaren (no pienso dar Spoiler de quien le dice a quien e.e) Pero, de todos modos, Arigattô, Bako-chan!**

**Sakura Hecate: 1º Me ha costado aprenderme tu nombre, Saku-chan. 2º See, Hiro es un pobrecillo xDDD Nunca sabremos si Mido pillará alguna (o a lo mejor si e3e) Gracias, bye bye!**

* * *

**Otras cositas...Agradecimientos:**

**1ºA Almudena, que es una de nuestras mejores amigas, que nos apoya desde Andalucía, Sevilla, ¡un besazo de parte de los dos, hermosota!**

**2º A todas ustedes por estar dejando sus Reviews y leyendo la historia :) Gracias en serio!**

**3º A aquellos que la leen pero no dejan Reviews, que, aunque no los conozca, se agradece el leer nuestro Fic.**

* * *

**Preguntas:**

**¿RinxLen, MikuxLen o NeruxLen? (Nosotros dos RINXLEN 4EVER!)**

**¿Prefieren antes Cantarella o R&C? (Es que ya tenemos entera R&C y no sabemos cual poner antes porque Cantarella es laaaaaarga)**

**¿Les da coraje que la gente diga que IE es una copia de Olver&Benji/Supercampeones? (Yo exploto cuando dicen eso! Que tengan fútbol no significa nada -3- Juzgan un libro solo por su portada... definitivamente; no me gustan esas personas...)**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
